Akito and Estelle Go to Sky High
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: In an alternate dimension, Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity have been accepted into an exclusive school for superheroes known as 'Sky High'. There they meet the famous Commander and Jetstream's son known as Will Stronghold who does not seem to have any powers of his own.
1. Chapter 1

In alternate decision, Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity had all been invited to visit Sky High to maybe become students due to Principal Powers doing research on them and recommended by Superman himself due to them being relations of Detective Atticus Fudo and had a past of being Loonatics in the distant future city planet known as Acmetropolis, for them to transfer and visit Sky High to be with other super-powered teenagers.

"This is so awesome." Akito smiled.

"Sky High, huh?" Felicity pondered.

"I hear The Commander and Jetstream's son will be going as well." Vincent sounded excited.

"Yeah." Estelle smiled.

Felicity frowned as her cousins talked about being excited and using their powers in the exclusive high school.

"Felicity, what's wrong?" Akito asked.

Felicity turned away and held her knees. "You all have powers... I don't... What if they hurt me at this school?"

"Felicity, first; you do have a super power, your vampire strength and second, we won't let anyone hurt you." Akito assured her.

"I am not sure if that would be enough for them..." Felicity pouted.

"The point is, you have powers, and we're all doing this together," Akito reassured. "It'll be a new experience for all of us."

"Yeah." Vincent added.

"Think about how proud the Loonatics would be," Estelle put her arm around Felicity. "Don't you remember how much fun we had with Ace, Lexi, Duck, Slam, Tech, and Rev?"

Felicity had a small giggle. "Feels like only yesterday."

"Yeah." Akito smiled.

"It was a lot of fun for all us..." Vincent sai before smiling nervously. "Before Captain Pollution corrupted me of course."

"Yeah, thank goodness he's gone." Estelle said.

"Sorry 'bout that, kiddo." Vincent said to Akito.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault," Akito replied. "Besides, that was a long time ago, I don't think that'll happen again... At least, I hope not... I mean, I wouldn't want you to come to mine and Emi's wedding like-" he then stopped his thought as saw Estelle smirk and giggle at the mention of the girl he liked. "SHUT! UP!"

"Oh, come on; can you blame me?" Estelle giggled.

"Ugh..." Akito groaned to her. "Sisters!"

"Brothers." Estelle smirked back.

"When are we supposed to leave?" Felicity asked.

"Next week since this week is a break." Akito reminded.

"Right..." Felicity nodded then. "I just hope they aren't too mean... I'm delicate enough as it is."

"I know." Akito said.

"You'll have us, Flick, no worries," Estelle promised. "Hakuna Matata."

"Oui... Hakuna Matata..." Felicity smiled with a slight blush.

"So should we get to know him?" Vincent asked.

"I'm sure Mom will let us speak to Will sometime," Akito said. "She's friends with his mother now."

"It's so nice to see Tante Mo out and about and not so easily worried about you guys anymore." Felicity smiled to her cousins.

"Yeah, Angel and Scamp think she was lonely because she was a stay-at-home mom and home-schooled us for so long." Akito replied wisely.

"That does make sense, not to mention I was kidnapped as a baby like Dad was by Aunt Jessica's ex-boyfriend." Vincent agreed.

"Well, I hope you guys get to meet him soon." Scruffy said.

"Same here." Akito and Estelle agreed together and they realized they said that together, so they smirked to each other like when they were younger and they were the only ones they had for each other as natural best friends.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Mo and Josie were laughing together as they were sharing some coffee while the kids were in the backyard, just hanging out together.

"Josie, thank you so much for coming to me," Mo smiled to her new friend. "It's good to get out of the house and do something other than grocery shopping or taking the animals to the vets."

"It's no trouble at all, Mo." Josie smiled.

"So, how is Will?" Mo asked. "Any development yet?"

"Not that we know of..." Josie sighed. "Steve's being really rough on him, he keeps trying to lift weights, but so far, Will is as weak as a mortal boy and he shows no signs of flight yet."

"Hmm, well, maybe Akito can help him." Mo said.

"I appreciate that, but I just think William's a late bloomer," Josie said. "I'm positive he'll develop powers sooner or later."

"Guess we'll just have to see, glad you support him though," Mo smiled to her new friend. "I love all my children equally, some do make me prouder, but they all work well together."

"And I'm happy for that." Josie smiled.

"As am I, oh, by the way, I'm curious of that girl your son hangs out with." Mo said.

"Oh, you mean Layla?" Josie asked.

"Yeah, is she William's girlfriend or something?" Mo smirked. "She seems very close with him."

"Oh, no, they are just friends; they've been friends since they were kids, but I do think they are perfect together," Josie smiled. "So, how do you think our husbands are doing?"

"I'm sure they're doing just fine," Mo smiled back. "I hope Atticus doesn't work himself to death though, I hate to see him get work stress."

"They try so hard..." Josie sighed about their husbands' dedication to their works.

 _'Not to mention during the summers in high school, we'd visit Equestria and he'd volunteer as a Canterlot Guard.'_ Mo thought to herself as she sipped her cup of tea.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with the two husbands..._**

"I really should get back to this case, Mr. Stronghold..." Atticus said as he held a file.

"Please, call me 'Steve'..." the other man put his arm around him. "Besides, let's bond, you're like the brother I've always wanted."

"I guess I could take a break from work; I've been working nonstop." Atticus said.

"That's the spirit!" Steve cheered with a ruckus laugh.

Atticus then put the file away in his jacket pocket. "All right, what would you like to do?"

"I wanna see how strong you are compared to me." Steve smirked.

"Depends, are you as strong as Superman?" Atticus smirked.

"Yes," Steve nodded. "Why were you expecting me to be stronger?"

"No, just wanted to know and now that I do, well, you are in for a surprise." Atticus smirked.

"Is that right?" Steve asked. "Show me what you got, Fudo."

Atticus smirked before he lifted him up with must one hand. Steve's eyes widened.

Atticus yawned as he lifted the fellow strong adult man. "Is this strong enough for ya?"

"This is just a sample of your strength?" Steve asked out of surprise.

"Oh, this isn't enough for ya?" Atticus laughed. "Let me show you a little more." he then set Steve down and dashed outside.

Steve blinked and looked around until suddenly the house was lifted into the air.

The teenagers looked from the backyard.

"Someone just challenged Uncle Atticus." Felicity smirked.

They saw Atticus hold up the entire house with just one finger.

"How's that, Steve?!" Atticus then called out.

"That should do it!" Steve called out from inside the house, impressed.

Atticus smiled, then gently put the house down. Mo slammed open the door and stormed over to her husband. Atticus smiled nervously to her.

" **WARN SOMEBODY NEXT TIME!** " Mo scolded.

"Yes, dear." Atticus smiled nervously.

Mo nodded firmly and then walked back into the house to join Josie for tea. Atticus then went back inside to see Steve.

* * *

A while later, the Stronghold couple went home and the Fudo siblings decided to get ready for transferring to Sky High. Akito decided that before they would get to Sky High that he and his siblings and cousin would visit the Strongholds.

Scruffy growled. "Get over here! Ugh.."

"What's wrong, Scruff?" Akito asked.

"My tail won't hold still!" Scruffy pouted as he tried to chase his tail.

"You do realize that most dogs/puppies have never ever caught their tails, right?" Akito smirked.

"I can do this, I know I can!" Scruffy growled as he didn't quit and continued to do it. After chasing his tail for a while, he finally got it. "Akito, look, I did it!" the puppy muffled.

"That's nice." Akito said as he looked into his book.

"You're not lookiiiiing!" Scruffy whined, then let go of his tail by accident. "Aw, man!"

"Oh, I did see it." Akito said.

"Really?" Scruffy grinned.

"Sure, boy, sure." Akito smiled.

"How about a biscuit for a reward?" Scruffy smirked.

Akito soon gave him a biscuit as his reward.

"So are you gonna help Will get super strength?" Scruffy asked while eating.

"I'll try," Akito said. "His mom thinks he's a late bloomer."

"Why would he need to bloom?" Scruffy asked. "Don't flowers do that?"

"No, Scruffy," Akito laughed before explaining. "A late bloomer is someone in their family who is later in getting something that their family has..."

Scruffy paused for a moment, then seemed to have an idea of what that meant now. "Like Apple Bloom when she tried to get her cutie mark with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo?"

"Exactly." Akito said.

"Ohh, now I get it." Scruffy smiled.

"Right," Akito nodded. "That's normal in a family sometimes, but I think I should help him with some work-outs just to be safe."

"Great." Scruffy smiled.

"Wanna help?" Akito asked, scratching behind his ears.

"I'd love to." Scruffy smiled.

Akito smiled back to him. Scruffy then laughed as he tackled onto Akito, wanting to wrestle him now.

"Okay, that's it." Akito laughed as he accepted his strong dog's challenge.

The two of them laughed while wrestling against each other.

* * *

After a while, Steve and Josie left and Mo giggled as she shared her day with Josie to Atticus as he took a small break from his work.

"You talk a lot when you get excited." Atticus smirked playfully.

"Oh, yeah? And what about you? Mr. Showing-Off-My-God-Strength?" Mo smirked back.

"Uh, sorry about that," Atticus chuckled. "I just wanted to show 'Commander Steve' how strong I can really get."

"So I see..." Mo folded her arms with a smirk.

"Want me to do a little show for you?" Atticus asked, flexing one of his arm muscles.

Mo cupped her mouth. "I think that would do just fine."

"Come here then!" Atticus carried her bridal style with a chuckle and walked upstairs with her to their bedroom.

This caused Mo to squeal and giggle. Atticus laughed and put a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on their bedroom door and he shut it as he went to spend some time with his wife.

* * *

 ** _At the Forte home..._**

Felicity was still glum about going to a superhero school.

"Are you alright, Flick?" Forte asked.

"I am just not sure about going to this Sky High place..." Felicity said. "I do not have any superpowers..."

"You can sense blood and you are stronger than an average girl." Cherry tried.

"That may be true, but I am not like a hero, those are only vampire skills..." Felicity sighed. "What is so special about that? I do not even have a cutie mark when we go to Equestria."

"Being a hero doesn't entirely mean that you need to have special powers." Forte said.

"Your father's right," Cherry agreed. "What matters is what's in your heart and you need to follow it."

"Alright." Felicity said.

"Just give it a try," Cherry soothed. "Besides, your cousins will be there."

"Oui, I suppose..." Felicity sighed softly.

"Now, why don't you get ready for bed?" Forte suggested.

"I guess..." Felicity sat up to get out her nightgown.

Forte walked off to let Felicity get ready for bed and Cherry sat their daughter down and brushed her hair after taking out the ribbon. After a short while of getting ready, Felicity was ready for bed.

"Good night, Fliss," Forte said as he tucked Felicity in. "Don't worry so much about your new school, you've matured lately."

"Okay, Papa." Felicity smiled.

Cherry ruffled up Felicity's hair. "Sleep."

Felicity nodded before going to sleep. Cherry and Forte then let their daughter get some rest.

* * *

Simon seemed to be drawing a battle plan as he had rather villainous thoughts which was how his father used to be.

"What are you drawing?" Cherry asked.

Simon glared up to his mother and turned away from her to keep drawing.

"Si-Mon...?~" Cherry narrowed her eyes.

Simon sighed, then showed his mother what he was drawing.

"Aww, how cute, it's a little death ray..." Cherry cooed. "You're gonna destroy people when you grow up."

"That's what worries me." Forte said.

"I'm sure it's just a phase..." Cherry said. "Besides, where's he gonna find an extremely dangerous villain around here to team up with?"

"You're right." Forte said.

Simon glanced to his parents as they talked and he seemed to have determination to find someone to work with.

"Don't stay up too late, sweetie, you're only five." Cherry said before leaving with Forte.

Simon narrowed his eyes after he was shut out for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Akito was making his way to the Stronghold house so he could help Will. He woke up extra early, but he didn't wake up the others except for Scruffy as they were going to help the rather weak super boy.

"I'll let you handle the strength and I'll just be around for counting him while he lifts weights." Scruffy said.

"Sounds good to me." Akito said as they left.

"Uh, what happens when the others wake up?" Scruffy asked.

"Don't worry, I left a note so Mom doesn't kill us later." Akito promised.

"Whew." Scruffy sighed as they arrived at the Stronghold house.

Akito then looked up to the top floor window. "Maybe I should fly and knock on the window."

"That sounds like a plan." Scruffy said.

* * *

Akito agreed to that, he then grabbed Scruffy in his arms and flew up to Will's bedroom window and knocked on it to wake the boy up. They soon heard a yawn from inside the bedroom before someone came to the window.

"Hey, Will." Akito smiled and waved as he carried his brown spotted puppy.

"Akito?" Will asked before opening up his window.

"Hey there." Akito smiled.

"What are you doing here so early?" Will asked.

"Training of course!" Akito smiled.

"Training...?" Will asked. "At 5:00 in the morning?"

"Come on, let's go!" Akito replied. "The earlier the better!"

"Well, alright, but I can't fly," Will said. "And besides, I have weights in here."

"I'm sure you can only have one or the other anyway, unless you're special like my family," Akito climbed in. "Let's get to work so you can wow 'em down at Sky High!"

"Okay." Will said as he got himself ready for the day and met Akito outside.

Akito then flew back down and placed Scruffy down. "That's more like it."

"You should be a gym teacher when you grow up." Scruffy laughed.

"Let's get started." Will said.

"You got it." Akito nodded. "Down!"

"Push-ups?" Will assumed.

"Yes, a personal favorite of mine." Akito smiled smugly.

Will sighed before starting his push-ups. Every time Akito said down, Will would push himself down, and then Scruffy would count.

"So are you going to help him get stronger with exercises or do your thing?" Scruffy whispered to Akito.

"I'm sure Will has some powers in him there somewhere," Akito whispered back. "If he doesn't show anything within the week, I'll give him a boost."

"Awesome," Scruffy whispered. "Before or during school?"

"Probably during, like after lunch or something, then he'll have energy to try it out." Akito replied.

"Smart thinking." Scruffy agreed.

Will panted after the push-ups and he now had to do sit-ups.

"At least he'll get muscles as he exercises." Scruffy said.

"Might as well test." Akito nodded.

Will grunted and gasped as he seemed slightly slow when it came to physical exercise.

"Okay, Will, let's see those crunches." Akito then said.

Will groaned, but he did as his friend asked of him.

"Crunches?" Scruffy whispered.

"It's like sit-ups, but you stretch your knees up and down." Akito whispered back.

"Ohh." Scruffy whispered, now understanding.

Akito nodded back and started to time Will.

* * *

After crunches, he did more stretches, jumping jacks, and now had to lift weights as they had time before they would get set for school. And where due to of how heavy the weights were in his room Akito could see why Scruffy suggested him doing his special thing.

"Okay, I better work on this guy when the time is right." Akito said to himself as he saw Will seemed to be rather weak and scrawny.

"Will? Will!" Steve's voice called from downstairs.

"Uh-oh, you better do your thing now." Scruffy whispered.

Will put on an extra set and pretended to be able to lift it. "200..." he then looked as his dad walked in before anything else could be said or done. "Oh, hey, Dad, just trying to do a few sets before school."

"Low weights, high rep, huh?" Steve chuckled. "Akito, what're you doing here? I didn't hear the doorbell."

"Oh, um, that's because I wanted to do some secret exercises with Will." Akito smiled nervously.

"So I see..." Steve chuckled. "Big day for you guys."

"Should I go?" Akito asked. "I know how it is with dads and their sons needing to talk."

"Nah, you can stay if you want." Steve said.

"Okay," Akito smiled. "I just thought I'd give Will here a bit of help."

Steve smiled to him, but then sat down beside his only child. "I just want you to know how proud I am that you'll be attending my alma mater and someday, following me into the family business."

"Real Estate?" Will replied with a cocky smirk.

"Right," Steve winked. "Real Estate."

Akito knew what they really meant. Scruffy just looked confused. Why were two super-powered beings talking about Real Estate?

"On a more serious note, son, I know that every kid thinks his dad's invicible and I nearly am, but who knows?" Steve picked up one weight and spun it around his hands. "Maybe the next time I punch a meteor hurtling toward Earth, I'll be the one who shatters it into a million pieces."

"Whoa." Scruffy said in dog language.

Akito gently scratched Scruffy as the two talked. After a short while, Steve left before tossing the weight to his son, unknown that he didn't have super strength yet.

"Oof!" Will caught it, but he fell back on his bed which then made it fall off its hinges.

Akito and Scruffy winced to that as Steve left the room.

"Okay, he needs help," Akito agreed with Scruffy's decision on helping Will with the strength department. "I still wanna wait, but if the week's over and he doesn't show improvement, I'll help him, if he does shape up though, I'll let genetics take their course."

"Isn't there a way for his strength boost to be you know temporary until his true super strength comes in?" Scruffy asked.

"Umm... I'm not sure..." Akito looked slightly confused.

Scruffy blinked.

"DAAAD!" Akito and Scruffy then called together before teleporting back home for now.

"I'll wait for them to come back when they get an answer." Will said.

* * *

At the Fudo house, Atticus was lifting up a dumbbell with one hand and started to count down from five as if he was expecting someone to arrive.

Akito and Scruffy then teleported into the room.

"Dad-" Akito started.

"You wanna know how to temporarily give someone a strength boost until they find out they're super strong on their own or not." Atticus looked to him.

"Yes, how did you know I was gonna ask you that?" Akito asked.

"I'm your father, I know everything." Atticus smirked.

Akito narrowed his eyes. "Isn't that Mom's job?"

"Okay, smart butt." Atticus smirked back to his younger son.

"Anyways, is there a way?" Scruffy asked.

"Yes, there is." Atticus nodded.

"Good." Akito smiled.

" **PATCH!** " Atticus called before whistling.

Patch flung himself into the room like a super dog and stood up brave and tall. "You called for me?" he then asked.

"You should learn this too Scruffy, just in case," Atticus said. "Drell taught us about it."

"What is it?" Patch asked.

"Akito wants to make Will Stronghold big and strong sometime until he becomes strong himself." Scruffy replied.

"Yeah." Akito nodded in agreement.

Atticus looked at the time. "Well, there's time until you gotta get to school and I gotta get to work, so okay."

"YES!" Akito cheered before punching the wall and made a crack in it. "Oops..."

Atticus narrowed his eyes slightly with a raised eyebrow.

"Heh... I'll fix that..." Akito smiled nervously.

"We better teach them quick before he makes another crack." Patch said.

"Yes, please." Akito said.

"Come here!" Atticus picked up his son in his arms with a smirk, being a little stronger than him.

"Heeeey!" Akito frowned. "I'm not a kid anymore, ya know!"

"Yeah!" Scruffy added.

"Come here..." Atticus walked off with him.

Akito rolled his eyes. "I remember when Slam did that to me once." He knew that they didn't have a whole lot of time so he hoped this would be quick.

* * *

Estelle and Vincent eventually woke up.

"Would you kids like me to walk you to school?" Mo asked.

Estelle and Vincent looked nervous since they were teenagers and all.

"No thanks, Mom." Estelle said.

"Uh, yeah, we'll walk ourselves to the stop." Vincent added.

"Well, okay." Mo said.

Atticus soon whispered to Akito of how to give Will super strength until his real super strength would kick in.

"Thanks, Dad." Akito smiled.

"No problem, kiddo." Atticus smiled back.

"So, all I have to do is what you use to do to give people super strength." Akito said.

"Yep, that should do just fine, we all insist Will is a late bloomer though." Atticus said.

"There's those words again..." Scruffy complained.

Akito and Scruffy soon teleported back to the Stronghold house and to Will's room.

* * *

Josie was downstairs and there was a teenage girl at the door who was Layla, Will's best friend since first was still waiting for Akito and Scruffy who then appeared.

"Okay, Will, I'm gonna give you a little boost until we're sure you have powers." Akito said.

"Okay, how's that?" Will replied.

"Give me your arm." Akito said.

Will held out his arm.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt." Akito promised before he then soon started to massage Will's arm.

Will winced only once, but it was just a small poke right now as he was empowered with Akito's help. And where his muscles expanded a little as he was now gaining Super Strength.

Once that was done, Akito let go. "I'd love for you to test your strength, but we should get going to school."

"Yeah..." Will agreed. "Layla also promised to walk with me, she's my best friend."

"We'll test your strength at school, I better check on my own sibs." Akito said before patting his lap. "Come on, Scruffy! Come here!"

Scruffy rushed over and jumped into Akito's arms. Akito soon teleported both of them back to the house. Mo gave lunches to her kids as they were on their way out the door.

* * *

Akito saw his siblings were already ready, so he took out his wand and used his magic to get his backpack ready with no time at all. "I'm sure I won't need much, it's just the first day."

"Yeah." Scruffy nodded.

Mo then handed him his lunch.

"Thanks, Mom." Akito took it after getting on his backpack.

"Bye, my babies, Mommy loves you so much!" Mo hugged her three children and gave them noisy kisses which made their pets giggle.

The three teenagers blushed from embarrassment. They muttered out goodbyes and rushed off.

"Man, you're worse than my sister and her husband when Riley was trying out for hockey after trying to run away from home." Atticus chuckled to his wife.

"I just wanted to give them goodbye hugs and kisses." Mo said.

"Uh-huh..." Atticus said. "So, what're you doing today?"

"I'm gonna see Josie later," Mo beamed. "Oh, I'm so glad we met, she's like my new best human friend!"

"Well for today, I'll be doing my last file and then afterwards, I'll go and bond with Steve again." Atticus said.

They then shared a kiss together and split up to have good days while their kids would be off to school. Josie and Steve waved to them on the way before they went to go downtown after the mayor had called them to save the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity was still anxious, but she seemed to cheer up once her cousins decided to walk with her.

"So you ready?" Estelle asked.

'I guess so..." Felicity said. "Maman says to follow my heart and let it guide me."

"Well, your heart is always the best thing to follow." Estelle smiled.

"That's what Aunt Cinderella taught Anastasia." Vincent remembered.

* * *

As they walked along, they ran into Will as he was with a red-haired girl in green.

"Hey, Will." Akito smiled.

"Oh! Hey, Akito." Will smiled back to him.

"Ah, so these are the famous Fudos and their cousin." the red-haired girl smiled.

"Yeah and you must be his best friend I've been hearing about." Akito smiled.

"That's me, Layla Williams." the redheaded girl introduced herself with a smile.

"I feel like I've seen you somewhere," Felicity said to Layla. "Doesn't your mother talk to animals?"

"Yes, she does, and she told me that animals didn't like to be eaten, so it inspired me to become a vegetarian." Layla explained.

After that, the teens smiled to each other and walked off to wait for their bus.

"So, Will did you tell Layla about your strength boost?" Akito asked.

"Um, not yet..." Will said.

"Strength boost?" Layla asked.

"Erm... Akito decided to help me out just in case I don't have Dad's super-strength so I can be special like everyone else in school." Will said.

"Oh, Will, I don't think you need powers to be special, I think you're perfect just the way you are." Layla blushed slightly when he wasn't looking.

Estelle and Felicity seemed to be he only ones noticing that. Layla and Will talked amongst themselves as they were going to the bus stop.

"I already can't wait to graduate and start saving mankind," Layla smiled. "...And womankind... And animalkind..."

"And the rainforest." Will added for her.

"Of course." Layla then nodded since she loved nature and animals.

"My mother went to FernGully once..." Felicity said, trying to be social with Layla.

"Really? Did she see any interesting animals?" Layla asked.

"She said something about a fruit bat named Batty Koda, and there was an iguana who tried to eat her..." Felicity tried to remember. "That had to be one bizarre adventure."

"How would an iguana try to eat her?" Layla asked.

"Oh, I should explain, she shrunk into three inches tall with her friend Zak by a fairy named Crysta." Felicity then said which sounded outrageous and totally made up.

"A fairy?" Layla smiled. "Are you serious?"

"That is what she told me..." Felicity shrugged.

"Hmm..." Layla hummed in thought.

"Hello, kids." a neighbor woman greeted with a smile.

"Hello, Mrs. Kibbitch." the teens greeted back.

"So, Felicity how many siblings do you have?" Layla asked.

"I have an older brother Thomas who lives away with someone he calls his partner and I have a little brother named Simon." Felicity replied.

"So then you have two brothers." Layla smiled.

"Oui, I suppose so..." Felicity glanced at her. Wasn't that obvious enough?

"I wish I had brothers and sisters sometimes..." Layla said.

"Oh, you are a 'lonely child'?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah, I don't exactly have any brothers or sisters." Layla said.

"Kinda sounds like the first eight years of my life." Vincent mumbled distantly.

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

Vincent looked back and looked away softly. "I was kidnapped when I was a baby."

"Oh, my..." Layla frowned.

"I'll tell you more later..." Vincent said. "Not totally important."

"I just feel really good about this year." Layla commented.

"Yeah... It should be great..." Will said softly.

Once they came to the end of the sidewalk, a normal looking school bus drove by just then to pick them up.

"Looks like this is it." Akito said.

* * *

"Morning!" the bus driver greeted as he opened the doors for them.

"Morning." The Fudo siblings smiled.

The others uttered out morning greetings to the bus driver.

"Is this the bus to Sky High?" Will asked, surprised that it was a normal school bus.

"Shh! What are you, crazy?!" the bus driver stood up and shut the doors with a glare. "Do you want every supervillain in the neighborhood to know we're here?"

"What supervillains?" Felicity asked.

"Who do you think, girly?!" the bus driver glared at her. "Are you forgetting where you live?!"

"Southdale and where the only evil is Tammy." Felicity said.

"You're going to Sky High, dummy!" the bus driver whacked her in the back of the head. "There are as many villains as there are heroes!"

"Sorry." Felicity frowned.

The bus driver stopped Will as he seemed familiar. "What's your name, freshman?"

"Um, Will Stronghold?" Will replied.

The bus driver looked starstruck. "The son of The Commander and Jetstream?"

'Looks like someone is already famous,' Vincent thought to himself. 'Hopefully Dad's superhero reputation is recognized as well.'

"And who are you?" the bus driver asked Akito in specific. "I feel like I've seen you before.

"I'm Akito Fudo, 'Danger' is my middle name- **SHUT UP, ESTELLE**." Akito said before sharply turning to his twin sister as she was about to reply to that about his middle name actually being 'Benjamin'.

"Wait, your father is Saiyan Man." The bus driver smiled.

"Erm... Yes..." Akito smiled. "And my brother and sister's-"

"Yes, yes," the bus driver seemed more interested in him, then stood proudly next to him and Will. "Everyone! It's Will Stronghold and Akito Fudo, the sons of the Commander, Jetstream and Sayian Man!"

The other students looked forward to see who was being focused on.

"I'm Ron Wilson." the bus driver introduced himself. "Sky High bus driver. If I can make your journey more comfortable, let me know," he then glared to two students; a gothic girl and a nerdy boy. "You two, up! The seat behind Ron Wilson belongs to Will Stronghold and Akito Fudo."

"It would be an honor." the nerdy boy stood up.

"Looks like being the son of a superhero has its perks." Akito whispered.

"Magenta, get up." the nerdy boy told the gothic girl as he looked eager about having Will and Akito take his seat.

"Why?" the goth girl scoffed. "That Will kid only needs one seat."

"So he can sit with his girlfriend." the nerdy boy suggested as he smiled to Layla.

"Layla? No, she's just my friend." Will replied.

Estelle soon secretly used her magic to teleport the two to a different seat. The two wondered how that happened as Estelle whistled innocently.

"He's like my brother..." Layla said, trying to keep her secret crush on Will away from him.

"Well, in that case," a geeky boy came behind her and removed his glasses. "Hi, I'm Larry."

"What the?" Vincent asked confused of how he got behind Layla.

* * *

The bus then started to drive off and that meant that the students had to sit down. Will saw one of his friends and decided to talk with him about his summer vacation.

Estelle sighed as she looked out the window as they passed SouthDale's local normal public school with the exception of the Amazing Spiez. "I'm sorry, Lee, it's only for a week..." she whispered to herself.

Akito's futuristic bracelet soon blinked quietly, telling him he had a message.

"Cover me." Akito told his siblings.

Estelle and Vincent nodded as they leaned over and made up a fake conversation while Akito could have a little privacy. Akito sunk down slightly and pushed his bracelet so he could hear the message. He soon pressed the message button and where an image of Superman appeared.

 ** _"So, how's your experience in that world going?"_** Superman asked.

"It's going great so far." Akito whispered back.

 ** _"Any villains yet?"_** Superman asked.

"No, sir, at least none that I can see," Akito replied. "We just got on the bus."

 ** _"Great, just keep an eye out for any villains."_ ** Superman said.

"You got it, sir." Akito saluted.

 ** _"Oh, and I should mention, you should hang on tight when riding the bus."_ ** Superman advised.

"Uh, why?" Akito asked since the bus seemed like a normal, average every day school bus.

 ** _"Because you are about to take off to your school which is in the sky."_ ** Superman told him.

"Wait, what?" Akito asked before the bus then took off like a rocket ship which made several of the students scream in surprise.

* * *

Akito soon teleported back to his seat. The students briefly screamed as they were flying up into the sky.

"I guess we're about to find out why they call it 'Sky High'!" Felicity yelped as her hair flew with the wind.

"Yep!" Estelle yelped back.

Eventually, the bus hovered in the air and took a break with taking off as they were going to their new high school.

"Okay, that's a little better..." Vincent sounded relieved.

"Somewhat..." Akito said as his bandanna flew off, he then gasped and fluffed his hair down and tied his bandanna back on his head. "Ah, that's better."

"What is with you and that bandanna?" Will asked.

"It was a gift since I was born," Akito said. "I'm really attached to it."

"It's just a bandanna..." the goth girl Magenta scoffed.

"It was a gift from our mother." Estelle said.

"I'm really close with it..." Akito folded his arms. "Besides, Mom wears a bandanna all the time too."

Magenta rolled her eyes. "Whatever..."

Ron was trying to tell the students about the bus's history as he sounded proud of his job while he was going to land while other students were already going inside the school in the sky.

"I can't wait to show off my powers." Vincent said.

* * *

"Smooth and easy." Ron said as he landed the bus.

The students then grunted and groaned slightly from the landing.

"Sorry!" Ron called as he then stopped the bus and opened the door to allow them to come out so they could start their first day of school.

And where they were very eager to get off the bus.

"Word of advice," Ron tried as the students escaped his 'clutches'. "Don't miss the bus, 'cuz the bus waits for no one. Except for you, Will Stronghold and Akito Fudo! You guys ever running late or running early or just wanna talk, give me a call." he then handed a couple of calling cards to the two boys.

"Thanks." Akito said.

"Yeah, thanks, Ron." Will said as he took the card.

"Seriously." Ron smiled as they got off of his bus.

They all got off the bus and explored their future fellow students and classmates.


	4. Chapter 4

There were two girls who were flying together with their books in their arms. Two boys were being jerks and one zapped a girl's butt with his heat vision. The girl did not like that and froze them both instantly into human icicles. There was then a cheerleading squad which seemed to be all clones of one girl, and in fact, after one final move, they were in fact, just one girl cloning herself.

"Cool." Vincent said.

As they walked along, there came a chubby bully boy who zipped over to them and spun around in numerous circles to make them dizzy and miserable on their first day of school.

"Hey, freshmen!" the boy smirked as another boy who stretched like elastic came to his side. "Your attention, please!"

"I'm Lash," the stretchy boy said. "This is, uh, Speed. As representatives of the Sky High Welcoming Committee-"

"We'd be happy to collect that $15 as the new student fee." the chubby boy folded his arms with a smirk as his friend stretched out his arm, expecting to be given money.

"Not happening." Akito said, already knowing that there wasn't any new student fee.

"Okay, guys, very funny," a black-haired girl in pink walked over. "I'll take over from here."

The two bullies glared to her, but they walked away.

"Hey, everybody, I'm Gwen Grayson; your student body president," the girl introduced herself to the newbies. "And smart move in catching on what Lash ad Speed were trying to do newbie."

"Hey, no problem," Akito smiled. "I studied the handbook day and night."

"I knew something was off." the nerdy boy agreed with him.

"I know you're all going to love it here at Sky High," Gwen smiled to them. "I know I have... I've just had the greatest experience..."

Will stared to Gwen and he seemed to be in another world as she greeted and welcomed them all to the school. Vincent saw that look in Will's eyes and could tell that he was falling in love.

Gwen then started to explain about rules that needed to be followed in this school. "If you can just remember those few simple rules, I promise you will not fall off the edge of the school."

The others laughed to that since it was kind of an inside joke.

"Follow me inside for orientation." Gwen led the way.

"Rules?" Will cluelessly asked. "What rules?"

"Seriously?" Estelle asked.

"Weren't you paying attention?" Layla frowned to him.

* * *

The students were being led into the gym for their freshman orientation.

 _'Just like back in my universe.'_ Akito thought to himself.

The students whispered amongst themselves as they wondered what was going to happen in this school.

"Gwen Grayson..." Felicity said to herself. "I wonder if she knows Robin from the Teen Titans... Maman told me that Robin's real name was Dick Grayson."

"Maybe." Estelle shrugged.

"Good question though." Vincent had to agree.

A glowing white light came in.

" **GHOST BALL!** " the Fudo siblings and Felicity panicked due to past experiences. But they were wrong as the ball of light showed that it was actually the principal of the school.

"Good morning," the woman smiled warmly. "I am Principal Powers. On behalf of all the faculty and staff, welcome to Sky High."

"YEAH!" Will's friend named Zach cheered, but he was the only one really pumped while the others stared at him awkwardly.

Principal Powers glanced at him, then continued her welcoming speech. "In a few moments, you will go through Power Placement and your own heroic journey will begin."

'Yep, just like back in Superhero Academy in my universe.' Akito thought to himself.

"Power Placement?" Will wondered.

"Sounds fascist." Layla pouted.

"Power Placement: It's how they decide where you go." the nerdy boy explained.

"The hero track or loser track." Magenta added in.

"Which means the more impressive your power/powers are/is, you get placed in as a hero and the least impressive power/powers gets you placed as a sidekick." Akito added.

"There's a loser track?" Vincent asked.

"I believe the preferred term is 'Hero Support'." the nerdy boy said.

"For now, good deeds and good luck, let the adventure begin," Principal Powers concluded. "Comets away!" she then turned into a white ball again and flew out of the gym.

"Now that's what I call an exit." Vincent smiled.

Coach Boomer then appeared and went over the same speech he did when Akito first joined the Superhero Academy, so he mostly tuned the speech out until it was time for the students to show off their powers for him to see if they were heroes or sidekicks. After the speech was done; it was now time for Power Placement.

Akito raised his hand.

"Ah, Akito Fudo..." Coach Boomer smiled to the boy. "I'm a fan of your father."

Akito smiled shyly. "I don't mean to show-off, but mind if I go first?"

"Not at all." Coach Boomer said.

"Show 'em all your powers." Estelle whispered to her twin brother.

Akito nodded and he went to step up next to the Sky High gym coach.

"Now, what powers do you have from your parents?" Coach Boomer asked.

"Oh, you are in for a treat." Akito chuckled.

"Alright then, we'll start out with Super Strength," Coach Boomer said before bringing out remote control. "Car."

A car then fell down and Akito smirked before yawning and he then held out one hand and caught the car with just that and not needing both his hands. Everyone was blown away by this as well with the rest of his powers.

"So?" Akito asked.

"Well, no question about it," Coach Boomer sounded proud. "Hero!" he then glared to the other students. "All right, show me what you all got then if you think you can top that."

Felicity used her unholy strength, but it wasn't enough to lift a car, so she became a sidekick, Vincent showed his Earth-Bending powers which made him a hero and Estelle then tested out her Brain Blast to use against one of the cockier students who got on her nerves. And where she even used it against one of the walls to show how strong hers was.

"Not bad for a girl Fudo." Coach Boomer said.

"So...?" Estelle pleaded. "I'm a hero like my brothers?"

"Sidekick." Coach Boomer replied.

"A **SIDEKICK?!** " Estelle sounded enraged. "That's my destiny?!"

"That's my decision." Coach Boomer said.

Estelle pouted and climbed down from the platform. "I'd show you a sidekick if Lexi Bunny were here."

* * *

Larry came up and he surprised everybody with a super rock transformation and he was able to lift a car with his two hands. Zach wanted to show off his power, but he didn't seem to have any since he went up next and nothing had happened. The nerdy boy from the bus showed that he could melt into a pile of goo. One boy grew four extra arms like a spider.

A girl did a jump with a spin around and turned into a beach ball. One boy just spit against the wall which was pathetic and disgusting, until he then showed it was acid spit which burned up the wall. One boy had shape-shifting abilities and became a copy of Coach Boomer. Magenta went next, but she merely turned into a guinea pig which seemed to be her only ability. Layla was then called next, but she hesitated.

"Don't worry, just show them what you can do." Estelle said.

"Flower Child, let's go!" Coach Boomer called to him.

"Uh, I believe in only using my powers when the situation demands it," Layla explained.

"Well, you're in luck," Coach Boomer replied. "This is the situation and I'm demanding it."

"You don't have to do any damage; show him your power." Vincent said.

"But to participate in this test would be to support a flawed system," Layla explained. "The whole hero-sidekick dichotomy only serves to-"

"Let me get this straight," Coach Boomer held up his hand to shut her up. "Are you refusing to show me your powers?"

"It's just more complicated than that..." Layla tried to explain.

" **SIDEKICK!** " Coach Boomer yelled.

The school bell soon rang.

"All right, we'll pick it up after lunch," Coach Boomer decided since they had to take a break now. "Starting with _you_..." he then firmly pointed to Will who in return looked rather anxious about his turn.

"You're gonna nail it, Will." Vincent said.

"I guess so..." Will still sounded nervous.


	5. Chapter 5

They came into the cafeteria. Will decided to sit with his group of friends while the Fudo siblings and Felicity sat at their own table together.

"How could he think I was sidekick material when you and I have one of the same super powers?" Estelle asked her twin brother.

"Everybody seems to like Akito a lot better than either of us lately." Vincent said.

"But that's not right!" Estelle complained. "It's not fair! We're twins!"

"I think it's unfair too, Sis." Akito said.

"Coach Boomer seems to be a connard." Felicity narrowed her eyes as she swore in French.

"You got a problem with me?" Coach Boomer came to her which worried her slightly.

"Uh, non...?" Felicity replied.

"No, what?" Coach Boomer demanded.

"No, monsieur, I just..." Felicity stammered.

"That's not the real Coach Boomer," Akito said as he could see the real Coach Boomer with the rest of he teachers having lunch with his telescopic vision. "The real Coach Boomer is with the rest of the teachers."

"Ah, you're no fun..." Coach Boomer said in a young teenage voice before revealing himself as the shape-shifting boy. "Just messin' with ya, Frenchy." he then said to Felicity before walking off.

"You're not supposed to use your powers outside of the school gym!" Felicity called after him, trying to sound tough.

"Some of these students here are jerks." Vincent said.

"I'm not sure if I'm gonna like it here..." Estelle said.

"Ah, it's only the first day," Akito soothed. "Remember what Dad said about Mom's first day of school."

"Yeah." Estelle nodded.

"I just hope it gets better soon..." Felicity said as she took out her cheese and bacon quiche for her lunch.

"Same here." Vincent said.

"Whatcha eating?" Akito asked.

"This is a quiche, would you like to try some?" Felicity offered.

"Sure." Akito shrugged.

Felicity cut some small pieces to share with her cousins. Vincent sighed.

"Jenny?" Akito and Estelle smirked.

Vincent blinked and glanced to them. "...No!"

"Uh-huh, sure." The Fudo twins smirked.

Vincent turned bright red as he stared down at his food. Will looked over from his table as he noticed a dark looking boy staring down at him.

"I've heard of that boy," Felicity told her cousins. "His name's Warren Peace."

"Who's his father again?" Vincent asked.

"Baron Battle," Felicity replied. "He's a villain and Warren's mother is a hero. Will's father got Warren's father into a quadruple life sentence and no chance of parole until after his third life."

"Ohh, yeah," Akito said before frowning feeling concerned for Will. "Oh, dear..."

Warren still glared to Will and looked very angered with the boy.

"Luckily you gave him that strength boost." Estelle whispered to Akito.

Akito nodded as he looked nervous for Will since Warren seemed to strongly dislike him despite being only the first day of Sky High.

* * *

Soon enough, lunch was done and they were back for Will's power placement. They were now walking down the hallway as there was an announcement about no smoking, freezing, or bursting into flames on school grounds. Will then had accidentally bumped into Gwen. Estelle and Akito could clearly see that these two were meant to be together. Felicity felt odd around Gwen on the other hand.

"I'm..." Will smiled nervously.

"Will Stronghold," Gwen said for him, already knowing who he was.

"Aha, mind reader!" Will smirked, trying to guess her power.

"No, name tag." Gwen replied.

"Right, uh, these are my friends," Will decided to introduced. "That's Zach-"

"What's up?" Zach greeted.

"Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity-" Will then continued.

"Hello." The Fudo siblings and Felicity greeted.

"And..." Will was about to concluded.

"Layla," Gwen nodded to the redheaded girl. "Got it."

Layla smiled back to the older girl.

"I love your shirt." Gwen said, sounding nice for a senior, at least, so far.

 _'She seems nice.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

"So, how's Power Placement going?" Gwen asked.

"Fine, I guess, for making me a sidekick, but Akito a hero..." Estelle pouted.

"Yeah, it's, um, great..." Will replied, trying to cover up that he hadn't gone yet.

"I'm not surprised," Gwen smiled to him. "Hey, listen, I need a freshmen rep for the homecoming committee, so if you would be interested..."

Felicity had to work fast so she had to make something up.

"We could talk about it over lunch." Gwen said.

"I eat lunch." Will smiled sheepishly.

"How cute is he?" Gwen chuckled at Will's behavior.

"Uh, sorry, but Will is going to be pretty busy." Felicity smiled sheepishly.

"Oh?" Gwen asked.

"Oui," Felicity replied. "Maybe another time, he's far too busy for that sort of thing."

Gwen soon looked over to Akito and had another idea in mind.

Akito looked over. "Erm, hello, Gwen... See ya later then?"

"I'll see ya later." Gwen smiled.

"Erm... Okay..." Akito nodded.

Gwen smiled to him and walked off then.

"I don't think she really liked my skirt." Layla pouted as Gwen went off.

Will was about to join them until he found himself face-to-face with Warren Peace.

"Uh-oh..." Vincent said.

Will tried to ignore him and went off into the boy's bathroom to avoid him.

"Look, I know you are angry at Will's father about your father, but that is not his fault..." Felicity tried to stand up against Warren.

"I don't think that's helping Will's situation." Layla said.

"Well, I'm trying..." Felicity frowned to her.

The nerdy boy rushed out of the bathroom and appeared to be soaking wet.

"What happened to you?" Vincent asked.

"Lash and Speed gave me a swirly." the nerdy boy replied.

"Yikes." Vincent said.

"What is this swirly?" Felicity asked.

"Don't ask." Vincent didn't want her to suffer through that.

"I just hope Will knows not to hang out with the bullies even though they're fans of his parents..." Akito sighed. "I know I won't."

* * *

Soon enough, they were back in the gym.

"Good thing you gave Will that strength boost today." Estelle said.

"Yeah, I just know his powers are in there somewhere, but hopefully the car test goes easier on him like for his old man." Akito smiled to her.

"I have super strength just like my father." Will told Coach Boomer once they were in the gym and power placement spot.

"What about flying like your mother?" Coach Boomer then asked, only curiously since Akito and Estelle had multiple abilities themselves.

"Sorry, no." Will said.

"Well, all right, at least you have powers unlike the bus driver," Coach Boomer took out his remote. "CAR!" he then bushed the button to summon a car to test how strong Will was.

And where Will soon held the car up with both hands.

"Impressive," Coach Boomer smiled. "And here all this time, I thought you'd be a sidekick and bring shame to your family."

Akito hid an eye roll. "I suggest we all cover our ears because he's about to do his thing."

His siblings and cousin agreed since this was Sonic Boom after all. Everyone soon covered their ears.

" **HERO!** " Coach Boomer exclaimed.

The room rumbled briefly and Will smiled, feeling proud of himself. The bus driver had a different expression as the windows and windshield were smashed due to the sonic boom.

"Way to go, Will!" Akito cheered for his good friend.

"Thanks." Will smiled before getting ready to fist bump with him.

Akito smiled back as he did the same. And where one their fists made contact Will's hand felt some pain from Akito's.

"Oops, sorry." Akito said.

"Why did that hurt me?" Will frowned.

Akito simply shrugged.

"Guess he isn't as strong as you." Felicity said to Akito.

"Well, I shouldn't be surprised." Coach Boomer said.

Akito smiled bashfully.

"Maybe you should be in the sidekick's class," Coach Boomer said to Will. "You aren't as strong as Little Larry or Akito Fudo."

"At least he didn't get embarrassed..." Estelle sighed about Will's placement in the school.

"True." Vincent whispered.

Will decided to visit the school nurse after his placement in the school. The nurse chuckled, trying to humor Will and told him that she remembered doing the same thing to his father when he was his age.


	6. Chapter 6

"The nurse thinks I'm a late bloomer too." Will said to the Fudo siblings and Felicity. "She doesn't know when or if my powers will truly come in or not. Thanks for the help though, Akito."

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll come soon." Akito supported.

"Thanks." Will said.

Akito gave an encouraging smile.

"So, I guess this means I don't have to have early morning work-outs anymore, huh?" Will asked.

"Don't tempt me." Akito smirked as he looked like a determined gym coach.

"I'll take that as I will have to have early morning work-outs." Will sighed.

"Mm-hmm..." Akito nodded.

Will sighed and rolled his eyes. "Okay..."

"Man, you're worse than Drell when he trained Dad." Estelle teased her twin brother.

"I actually wanna be like Drell when I grow up too." Akito admitted.

"Maman is not going to enjoy that..." Felicity muttered.

"She might." Akito said.

"Wow, the first day of school went fast." Estelle said.

"Said no one ever." Vincent joked.

The others just rolled their eyes as they were going home for the day.

* * *

The Fudo siblings opened the front door of their house and were all tackled by their pets.

"We missed you so much!" Scruffy beamed.

"Yeah, you were gone forever!" Dot added.

"I miss my milk baths after lunch..." Snow White pouted.

"We missed you three too." Akito smiled.

"Now, do you mind getting up?" Estelle chuckled. "It's kinda hard to sit up with a dog on your belly."

The pets then got up and let their owners come inside after their first day of school in Sky High.

Mo chuckled. "Yeah, I remember your grandfather telling your father, myself, and your Aunt Cherry a story about how he and an old friend of his went to this strange new school."

"What strange new school was it called?" Vincent asked.

"It was called the 'Celestial Academy'," Mo replied. "We were babysitting the younger ones, your Aunt Darla was with her friends Annabelle and Amber and Amber's cousin Timmy was going to watch this new cartoon special called 'Crash Nebula' on TV with them and your grandfather told us that he was actually there and knew Crash Nebula even before he was Crash Nebula."

"Cool." Akito smiled.

"I'm surprised he didn't tell you." Mo said.

"Probably later on, and-" Vincent was about to say until he heard his laptop go off and he zipped upstairs. "JENNY!"

Akito and Estelle rolled their eyes with smirks to their older brother.

Akito soon heard his laptop go off as well, telling him he was getting a video chat as well. "Oh, good, Emi." he then replied calmly.

"Go ahead, I'll get dinner started." Mo smiled.

The kids then went to do their own individual things.

"Kids." Attics sighed.

"Oh, good, you're home!" Mo smiled. "How's the case going?"

"I'm still having a hard time uncovering the secret identity of this one villain who's planning on sabotaging Sky High," Atticus replied. "Do you know if Akito found out anything? He takes after me after all."

"No, I'm sorry, but I'm sure the kids will pick something up soon," Mo soothed. "That's what this transfer student thing is for with them staying at the school until further notice."

"Yeah, I know." Atticus said.

"Don't worry, you'll find the answer soon, how about some pork chops for dinner?" Mo rubbed his shoulders romantically.

"That sounds wonderful." Atticus smiled.

"I thought you'd like that," Mo smirked. "I think I finally found a recipe to match my mother's."

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

Mo continued to rub his shoulders and once she was done, she started cooking their dinner.

* * *

"So, how's your new school?" Lee asked Estelle.

"It's not bad," Estelle said. "It's nice to be around other super-powered teenagers, but... I miss you a lot."

"I miss you too," Lee replied. "Tammy keeps trying to stalk me, I keep trying to ignore her and walk away, but she just keeps coming back."

"I guess she's like a boomerang." Estelle said.

"Tell me about it..." Lee rolled his eyes. "I can't wait until you guys come back."

"Same here," Estelle smirked. "I'll give her quite a shock."

"Just make sure you don't use a spell on her like last time." Lee said.

"Oh, yes, sir..." Estelle promised.

"Good girl," Lee chuckled. "Now give us a kiss."

Estelle smirked and scooted to give her boyfriend a kiss. Dot began was spying on the two of them and was waiting for them to kiss. Estelle stopped as she had a hidden sense.

"What's wrong?" Lee asked.

"I feel like we're being watched." Estelle folded her arms in annoyance.

"By who?" Lee asked.

Estelle looked over to see her puppy. Dot smiled bashfully.

"You little spy." Estelle smirked.

"Sorry..." Dot chuckled nervously.

"Get inside, you little sneak." Estelle smirked playfully.

Dot then walked off.

"Puppies..." Estelle rolled her eyes. "Now where were-"

Lee stopped her mid-sentence and kissed her right on the lips. This surprised Estelle at first, but then she slowly closed her eyes before kissing him back.

* * *

Dot smiled at the sight as she was on her way back inside the house. She soon saw her brother smirking at her. "What?" she asked shyly.

"I saw what you were doing." Scruffy smirked at Dot.

"Jealous much?" Dot stuck her tongue out as she walked off.

"You're like that Gidget dog from the Secret Life of Pets movie." Scruffy followed her.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Dot rolled her eyes.

"Except, you're not as puffy or like a giant marshmallow." Scruffy smirked.

Dot narrowed her eyes. "What. Ever."

"Anyway, we should get inside." Scruffy said.

Dot wagged her tail in his face with a smirk and went off.

"Hey!" Scruffy whined.

"Want to get me back? You gotta catch me!" Dot smirked.

Scruffy growled playfully. "Ooh, that's it!"

Dot laughed as her brother chased her and they both laughed along the way.

* * *

 ** _"So how much of your strength did you show off?"_** Emi asked Akito as they video chatted.

"Eh, I'd say half as much," Akito said. "I gave Will a helping hand, but i didn't want anyone to feel bad about how strong I am thanks to Dad and Zeus."

 ** _"So, basically you only used one hand instead of one finger."_** Emi said.

"Yeah, I didn't wanna show off too much," Akito said. "You should've been there."

 ** _"Well, I'll visit you guys sometime with Ash and Serena."_** Emi promised.

"Cool." Akito smiled.

 ** _"Not sure when, but I'll tell you in a week's advance,"_** Emi smiled back. **_"I'm sure your friends would like to meet me because I'm anxious to meet them myself other than saving my life."_**

"I'll be sure to tell them." Akito said.

Emi smiled to that.

Akito narrowed his eyes. "Meowth!"

 ** _"I ain't here, I mean, what? I mean-"_ ** the talking feline Pokemon's voice replied.

"Meowth!" Akito and Emi glared.

 ** _"Akito, I'm so sorry, I had no idea he was here!"_** Emi said before picking up the feline Pokemon. ** _"Meowth, why don't you get a hobby besides eavesdropping?!"_**

 ** _"Where's the fun in that?"_** Meowth smirked.

Emi rolled her eyes. **_"Sorry, Akito."_**

"It's okay..." Akito replied. "Hey, Meowth, how're Jessie and James?"

 ** _"They're doing just great."_** Meowth said.

"Why don't you go see them?" Akito sounded like he was trying to get rid of him.

 ** _"I'll go and do that."_ ** Meowth smiled.

"Please do." Akito urged.

Meowth then went off while Emi and Akito rolled their eyes.

 ** _"So, do you know what's going on in school tomorrow?"_** Emi asked.

"No." Akito said.

 ** _"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure you can all handle it."_** Emi smiled comfortingly.

"Thanks." Akito smiled.

Emi smiled back. **_"Well, I better let you go, it's around dinner time over there."_**

"Same here." Akito said.

 ** _"See ya, 'Kito."_** Emi said before signing off.

"See ya, Emi," Akito sighed as this Emi was just like the one in his dimension. "Love you, Emi..." he then said softly as he was a little sad that they were so far away from each other, but he was just glad that this was the real Emi and not a figment of his imagination. He then decided to do some weight-lifting until dinner would be ready.

* * *

"So, Jenny, where are you and your family this time?" Vincent asked.

 ** _"Switzerland, you should really try this hot chocolate."_ ** Jenny smiled as she held a cup while she was in a Swiss bedroom.

"I'll try some sometime." Vincent said.

 ** _"It really is a treat, I highly recommend it."_** Jenny said as Oliver came beside her and lapped up some of her hot chocolate to try it for himself.

"Hey, Oliver." Vincent smirked as he saw what the teenage kitten was doing.

 ** _"Oh! Hi, Vincent,"_ ** Oliver looked up and had hot chocolate dripping from his muzzle. He soon saw both of them smirking at him. ** _"What?"_ ** he then asked.

Jenny giggled. **_"You got a little hot chocolate on your muzzle."_**

"More like a lot." Vincent laughed a little.

Jenny giggled.

Oliver then licked his muzzle clean like how a dog would and then smiled. ** _"Mm~"_**

"You are becoming more and more like a dog." Vincent laughed a little.

Oliver smiled bashfully.

 ** _"Oliver was just telling me the story about how he met Dodger and the gang,"_ ** Jenny said. ** _"I wish I could've been there sometimes."_**

"Same here." Vincent said.

 ** _"I still can't believe you lived with Sykes your whole life until Akito and Estelle came to visit New York,"_** Oliver frowned. **_"That must've been awful."_**

"You have no idea." Vincent sighed.

 ** _"Oh, poor Vincent..."_ ** Jenny cooed. **_"Look on the bright side, you're an amazing artist."_**

"Yes, I suppose I am..." Vincent smirked to that statement.

"Hi!" Snow White smiled.

Vincent blinked, then picked up his cat. "I was wondering where you were, you silly girl."

"I just woke up from my nap." Snow White smiled.

 ** _"Hi, Snow White."_** Oliver greeted.

Snow White's eyes widened as she turned to see the orange teenage kitten. "Oh... Hello, Oliver!"

 ** _"How are you doing, beautiful?"_ ** Oliver asked.

Snow White blushed under her fur. "I'm fantastic, how about you, handsome?"

 ** _"Doing great."_ ** Oliver said.

"Where are you guys?" Snow White asked.

 ** _"Switzerland,"_** Oliver replied. **_"It's so beautiful, Jenny's parents rented a lodge in the mountains."_**

"Ooh." Snow White smiled.

 ** _"Jenny, you mind showing them?"_** Oliver asked.

 ** _"Here, I'll send some pictures from my camera."_** Jenny said as she took out her camera and faxed over some pictures from Switzerland for Vincent and Snow White to see for themselves.

And where they were amazed by the pictures.

 ** _"It's such a beautiful country, Vincent, it would be better if you two were here with us."_ ** Jenny smiled.

"I wish I was with you too." Vincent said.

"More than you know." Snow White smirked.

 ** _"Hopefully sometime during the summer you can come on a trip with us,"_ ** Jenny smiled. **_"Daddy would love to visit the Galapagos Islands."_**

"We'll talk to Mom and Dad about it." Vincent said.

"I'm sure this summer will be purr-fect~" Snow White smirked.

Oliver narrowed his eyes slightly. **_"I think you should try to learn jokes from your brother."_**

Snow White pouted. "He's only good enough for newspaper comics."

"It's true." Vincent said.

Snow White smirked up to Vincent for his defense about Garfield's sense of humor.

"And all he does is push Odie off his chair and kick him off a table." Vincent said.

Snow White giggled. "I wish I could do that to Scruffy."

"He has super strength." Vincent said.

Snow White narrowed her eyes in mild annoyance. "Thank you, Vincent."

"You're welcome, Snow White." Vincent smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

After a while, the Fudo family sat down to dinner while Atticus was trying to figure out the case and the kids had told him that they did not meet anyone who might have been who he was looking for, but there were two bullies named Lash and Speed.

"No, neither of those two could be who I'm looking for, besides this villain didn't have elasticity or super speed." Atticus said.

"Well, we tried..." Estelle said as Akito shrugged in defeat of that.

"Don't worry, sweetie, you'll find them," Mo soothed. "You should take a break, this case is kind of rotting your brain."

"You don't understand; this weapon the villain used didn't destroy him, but turned him into a baby," Atticus said. "Or at least I think it was a male villain."

"Maybe it was a girl!" Estelle suggested.

"It could have been either one." Atticus said.

"Now, Atticus..." Mo tried.

"I need to be focused, I need to be on top, I need to stay alert, I-" Atticus said.

"I need you to eat your dinner before it gets cold and you wear yourself out." Mo pinched his lips shut.

"Yes, dear." Atticus muffled.

Mo then let go and smirked as she then ate dinner with her family.

* * *

"I can't believe that school made _my_ little girl a sidekick..." Atticus growled as he ate his dinner.

"It's okay, Dad, I think I'll be okay." Estelle replied.

"No, you and your brother have the same Brain Blast power; that should get you to being a hero and not a sidekick." Atticus said.

"Atticus, it's fine, this is only temporary anyway..." Mo replied.

Atticus started to calm down. Mo sighed as she then ate her dinner with her family, hopefully tomorrow would be better.

* * *

The next day at school, the students split up between heroes and sidekicks and the ones who were labeled as sidekicks were going into a class called 'Hero Support' while the others were sent to a class for those that were labeled heroes. The sidekicks were whispering amongst themselves until the teacher came in.

"Morning, class,' the teacher walked in. "Welcome to 'Hero Support'. My name is-" he then walked behind a chalkboard and came out in a red, white, and blue costume and jumped up on top of his desk. "'All American Boy'!" he then stood still, expecting applause or amazement from the students.

"Who?" Estelle asked.

One student even coughed with the awkward silence.

 _'This is awkward.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

Only the nerdy boy looked intrigued however.

 _'At least someone is intrigued.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

"Of course, nowadays, I just go by 'Mr. Boy'," the teacher then hopped off his desk and removed his mask. "But this year, it will be my privilege to help each of you to become the very best hero support that you can be. Without hero support, why, there wouldn't be any heroes."

"Unless the heroes call upon each other for help." Estelle whispered.

"You have a comment, Young Miss?" Mr. Boy looked to Estelle's direction.

"No, sir." Estelle said.

"Hmm..." Mr. Boy hummed to her before continuing his welcome speech. "All right, there probably would be heroes, but they would be very lonely. Lonely heroes indeed... And..."

Zach raised his hand.

"Yes?" Mr. Boy looked to him.

"Uh, yeah, um," Zach replied. "When do we pick our names and costumes, because I call dibs on 'Zach Attack'."

"Wouldn't that give away your first name of your secret identity?" Estelle asked.

Zach merely shrugged. "It sounded cool in my head."

"Estelle has a point, besides, well, you don't get to pick," Mr. Boy replied. "On graduation day, you'll be assigned to your hero, and then he or she will, uh, decide what you will be called and what you will wear. I think this is mostly done in an attempt to avoid clashing colors..." he said as he walked over to a nearby wall.

 _'I have a feeling he's about to show us something.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

Mr. Boy then reached up and pulled down a screen of a younger version of himself with a familiar looking patriotic hero. "That's why when I paired with The Commander, red, white, and blue it was, which was a very good thing for me because, uh, as you can see, blue really just makes my eyes pop!" he then enunciated his sapphire eyes. "It's very dramatic."

 _'Called it.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

"You worked for Le Commandant, monsieur?" Felicity asked with her hand raised since that hero happened to be Will's father.

"I worked with the Commander," Mr. Boy smiled. "We were a team... I hear that Will Stronghold is in this school these days and I'd be honored to meet him, along with your brother, Miss Fudo."

"Well, I think you'd be surprised to know that I'm right here, Mr. Boy." Will said as he raised his hand while sitting at his desk.

"Ta-da..." Estelle muttered with a small smirk.

"Oh, Mr. Stronghold, I didn't see you there!" Mr. Boy sounded surprised. "You're Steve's son..."

"Yeah." Will replied like it was obvious.

"And he never mentioned me to you." Mr. Boy then said about his relationship with the Commander.

Will simply shook his head. "I don't... I don't think so."

"Makes sense," Mr. Boy replied. "That makes perfect sense, because the Commander does not have time to sit around, flipping through scrapbooks that I took the time to make for him. No, the Commander's got to be out there saving the world!... With your mom. Your mom... She ever mention me?"

"Uh..." Will was about to answer until there was then a rumble and the lights cut out in the classroom all of the sudden and where all the students could see Zach actually glow.

"Incoming!" Mr. Boy yelped as he flew away.

"Oh, look," Magenta smirked. "He does glow."

"I told you." Zach replied as he glowed in his desk.

"Guess they should have closed the curtain in the gym's door." Estelle said.

There came a large-headed bald man with a flashlight into the classroom. "Greetings," he introduced himself for coming inside suddenly as he brought the lights back on. "Little misfire in the Mad Science lab. No need to panic, unless you're a single-cell organism."

"None of us panicked, sir." Estelle said.

"Only because you aren't single-celled organisms." the man replied.

"Mr. Medulla," Mr. Boy called to the estranged teacher of Sky High as he latched onto a metal bar in the classroom before it fell with him due to his weight. "We in Hero Support are trained never to panic."

Mr. Medulla sighed, shaking his head. The class laughed as Mr. Boy was hurt and got his head stuck in a trashcan.

"My bad," Mr. Medulla replied. "I'll get the nurse... Unless she's injured." he then backed up out of the classroom so the sidekick lessons could start.

The school days went by faster than anyone knew. The training was basically learning how to change into costumes really fast, have to fill in catchphrases like how Robin used to when he worked with Batman, and using all sorts of new gizmos and gadgets. Will, Zach, Layla, Magenta and the nerdy boy who was named Ethan decided to form a study group that night and Felicity came over to the Fudo house for the same reason.

* * *

"So, how are your hero classes?" Estelle asked her brothers.

"Eh, honestly, not as much fun without you girls." Vincent said.

"Yeah, they're okay, I guess..." Akito shrugged. "I'm surprised they put Will in Hero Support with you, I mean, I helped him until he would earn his own strength from his dad."

"It's all Coach Boomer's fault." Estelle pouted.

"I can't believe he made my sister a sidekick too," Akito looked angry. "I oughta teach him a lesson! _Nobody_ pushes my sister around like that!"

"What about moi?" Felicity frowned.

"Oh, um, cousin too..." Akito then quickly added in.

"How do you think Will's Dad is taking the news about his son being a sidekick?" Vincent asked.

"Probably not that good," Estelle said as she finished up her sidekick homework. "He seems a little tougher and more strict compared to Dad."

"I can even see his reaction." Akito said as he used his telescopic vision to see what was going on in the Stronghold house.

"I wish he wouldn't do that sometimes, it looks like eavesdropping." Felicity said.

Vincent chuckled. "If Emi lived on our block, he could use it to be a secret Peeping Tom."

"I heard that," Akito said while looking what was happening before wincing at what he was seeing. "Yep, he's angry."

"Home already?" Vincent asked.

"The Commander doesn't seem to like Will's new friends..." Akito frowned.

"Oh, my..." Estelle frowned. "Should we tell Dad?"

"Actually looks like Dad is already on his way there." Akito said.

"Oh, boy, this is gonna be awesomely scary." Vincent snickered.

Akito soon used his super-hearing to hear what was going on the moment his father entered the Stronghold house.

* * *

"Atticus, what a surprise." Steve said to the man of the Fudo house.

"Hello, Steve," Atticus nodded, then looked to the group of teenagers in the Stronghold living room. "Children."

"Hello, Saiyan Man, sir." The teenagers greeted.

"It's Detective Fudo off hours..." Atticus smiled with a small chuckle.

"Um... I make a mean tuna salad sandwich," Steve said, feeling awkward all of the sudden. "Anybody want one?"

"Steve, I heard what you said before I got here; I have super-hearing, remember? So you, me, your Sanctum, now," Atticus said. "I don't want anything we are about say be in front of the kids/teenagers."

"Pleasure meeting everyone." Steve said before leaving with Atticus to let the teenagers continue their study group.

Once the two were in the Sanctum; it was safe for the two super adults to talk.


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay, Atticus, what's on your mind?" Steve asked.

"Listen, I know that your son isn't in the hero department like you were, but at least he hasn't fallen off the edge of the school." Atticus said.

"I just don't want my own son to be a sidekick..." Steve sounded selfish. "I mean, they have that one kid who glows, they really lowered the bar some for superheroes at that school since I went there."

"I think we can actually blame Coach Boomer for putting your son and my daughter and niece as sidekicks," Atticus said before sighing. "But hopefully, they'll be placed in as heroes soon."

"Hope you're right." Steve said.

"How's about we play some pool to lighten the mood?" Atticus said.

"Pool, huh?" Steve replied. "I never took you for a pool kinda guy."

"I learned a thing or two from Wolverine" Atticus smirked as he took one of the pool sticks.

"You've met practically all the heroes, haven't you?" Steve smirked back as he took his own pool stick.

"You could say that." Atticus chuckled.

"You ever hear of Captain Zoom?" Steve asked as he polished the tip of his cue.

"Yes, in fact I was one of the lucky few who made it through the audition for the new team of heroes." Atticus smiled as he placed the white ball on the pool table and racked up all the rest of the pool balls into a triangle.

"Really now?" Steve replied.

"Yeah, I was there with my best friend and then girlfriend before we got married," Atticus said. "They came for support of course."

"Well, I can tell that you must have crushed it when it came to showing off your powers, mostly your strength." Steve chuckled.

"Yes, but Steve, powers aren't everything," Atticus said as he removed the triangle once the balls were all set. "My mother always told me it's what matters on the inside, the person of who you are."

"Weird, that's what my parents said too." Steve said as he was ready to shoot the white ball.

"Well, I think it's true," Atticus said. "You shouldn't stifle your son, I think you need to encourage him and support him, even if he ended up being a sidekick."

"All I ever want from Will is for him to save the world," Steve replied with a sigh after he took his shot. "I just want to feel that once."

"Um, Steve, I think you might still have some anger left in you because the white ball is now on your stick." Atticus said as he saw the pool stick have the white ball on it.

Steve looked and noticed that.

"Why are you being so tough?" Atticus frowned. "Will's only fourteen."

"I know, I know," Steve sighed as he got the white ball out of his pool stick. "It's just that I thought he would have been placed in the hero department."

"Well, maybe he will sometime..." Atticus shrugged. "Some kids develop powers quicker than others, like how girls mature faster than boys."

"Yeah," Steve sighed before getting an idea. "How's about after this we hit the weights and see which one can hold up the most?"

"If it'll get you in a better mood..." Atticus replied as he was going to take his turn after the white ball was back on the table.

"Great." Steve said before placing the white ball back on the table.

Atticus then took his turn once the ball was back in place. And where the game went on for about fifteen minutes.

* * *

Atticus stuck his tongue out as he was going to take his turn just as Josie was coming downstairs to check on her husband. And where he soon shot the white ball which hit the last ball which was the black number eight ball. "Check and mate." he then smirked as he spun the pool stick before sticking it in his pocket like a cowboy with a gun.

"Wolverine sure taught you well." Steve smirked back.

"Oh, he's the best next to Superman." Atticus smiled.

"Well, ready to go to the weights room?" Steve asked.

"Oh, I dunno, I got some work in my home office and I should check on Mo..." Atticus replied.

"She already knows you are here, Atticus and she told me to tell you to spend some time with Steve and relax a bit from this case you are working on." Josie said.

"Thanks, Josie," Atticus smiled. "Glad she understands."

"Anything that relaxes you." Josie smiles back.

"So then, off to the weight room." Steve said as he pressed a button that opened up two big doors that lead to his weight room.

Atticus smiled and went off to join Steve.

"Hopefully that'll settle Steve down about this hero business..." Josie said to herself as she went back upstairs.

"Alright, let's start out easy." Steve smirked as he lifted up a car.

"I'll show you easy.' Atticus laughed as he joined Steve. And where he soon lifted up a bus with one finger.

"Men..." Josie sighed as the two super-powered men were bonding downstairs.

* * *

Mo came to the door. "Mind if I invite you over?"

"Oh, hello, Mo." Josie turned in surprise to her new good friend.

"You look like you could use some female bonding." Mo smiled.

"That does sound nice," Josie replied. "Especially since the guys are paling around down in the Sanctum."

"How do you think it's going?" Mo asked before they felt the ground shake from underneath them.

"I'd say it's going great." Josie said.

Mo giggled. "Certainly feels like it."

"Come on, let's go out." Josie decided.

"O-Out on a school night while the kids are home alone?" Mo sounded worried.

"I'm sure they'll be just fine." Josie said.

"You think so?" Mo asked.

"Mo, they're teenagers now, I'm sure if anything happens, it'll be okay." Josie tried to soothe her friend.

"You're right, they're not little kids anymore," Mo smiled. "Besides, they have their Pokémon with them."

"That's the spirit!" Josie smiled back. "Now, how's about we go to a nice little coffee shop and shoot the breeze?"

"Yeah." Mo nodded.

Josie smiled as she took them into town just the two of them.

"Oh, um, I wanna check to make sure I locked the door..." Mo said.

* * *

Angel overheard that and jumped up in the air and swatted the lock with her paw to lock the door so Mo could not get back inside and have a panic attack about leaving the house and kids alone.

"We better bring out our Pokémon." Estelle said.

"All right," Felicity agreed as she grabbed her Pokeball. "I'll stay here overnight."

"Aunt Cherry and Uncle Forte won't mind?" Vincent asked.

"Date night." Felicity replied.

"Ohh." Vincent smiled.

"Tyranitar, come on out!" Akito called out as he let out his fully evolved Pokémon.

The Pokeball glowed and Tyranitar popped out and gave a signature battle cry before landing on the floor.

"Good boy..." Akito patted his Pokemon on th head. "I'm so proud of you."

"I'm so glad I got to evolve, Dad." Tyranitar smiled.

"I'm so happy for you." Akito smiled back.

Mo was about to try to open the front door but then saw Tyranitar through the front window and had a feeling she had nothing to worry about. Tyranitar then gestured for her to go on and gave a reassuring smile that nothing bad would happen in her and Atticus's absence. And where Mo took this as her chance to relax with Josie. The kids smild as they hoped Mo would relax for once.


	9. Chapter 9

Mo and Josie shared a booth together at a late night cafe just to hang out and have some girl talk while their husbands were having their own fun. And where Atticus and Steve were both continuing their strength contest.

"Uncle?" Atticus asked Steve as he was on top.

"Fine, uncle." Steve grunted with a smile.

Atticus laughed as he then stood up and helped Steve up. "Not bad, I just wish I could've known you in an earlier life."

"Same here." Steve panted.

"I could've had fun with you instead of kooky old Drell..." Atticus then muttered under his breath.

"By the way, was the one that helped you get strong a big strong warlock?" Steve asked.

"Mm-hmm..." Atticus hummed firmly. "He wanted to be my father and wanted me to be his son."

"I wonder what made you so special?" Steve chuckled.

"I don't know," Atticus shrugged. "Anyways why do you ask?"

Steve smirked while pointing behind him.

"What?" Atticus asked.

Steve grabbed Atticus and turned him around to look right behind him.

"Hi." Drell waved.

"Drell, long time no see," Atticus folded his arms slightly. "Do you have any good news?"

"Steve's old enemy is in the high school and is a teenage girl that no one thought would be him/her." Drell said.

"The weapon that Royal Pain used didn't destroy her-" Drell started.

"Wait, her? Royal Pain was a female?" Steve asked.

"Yes, Royal Pain was and is a female." Drell said.

"What?!" Steve sounded shocked.

Drell reached into his pocket and took out his crystal ball. "Behold! The reason why I am the most awesomest man in the whole entire universe!"

"Just show us what you mean." Atticus said.

"Sit down." Drell said, then glared as they didn't. " **SIT!** "

Steve and Atticus sat down then. Drell then wedged himself between them and put his crystal ball on a stand to show them what he had meant.

* * *

The next day at school after that, Ron was being bullied by Lash and Speed who took his hat just to mess with him.

"Ahem!" Akito cleared his voice as he faced the school bullies who were too busy bullying to notice him until now.

Speed stopped running and came to Lash's side as they had the bus driver's hat.

"Will you be so kind as to give Mr. Wilson his hat back?" Akito demanded.

Speed tossed the hat hoping to let it land in the mud only for Akito to ruin their fun by catching it in time. Speed and Lash laughed as they left.

Akito sighed and shook his head with an eye roll as he then went to the bus driver. "Here you go, Mr. Wilson."

"Thanks, Akito." Ron accepted the hat.

"Sure, Mr. Wilson." Akito smiled.

"Oh, call me Ron." the bus driver insisted.

Akito winced a little about calling an adult by his first name. "Okay... Ron."

* * *

Soon enough, lunch came around.

"Over here!" Layla called to Will as he walked with his tray. "Saved you a seat!"

"I saved you a pudding!" Ethan smiled.

Speed then zipped by and took the pudding cup from the nerdy boy.

"Jerks." Estelle whispered.

Lash then used his stretching and grabbed Will's ankle and made him trip over and spill his food all over Warren by accident.

"Oh, no!" Estelle gasped. "Akito, please tell me your strength boost is still in Will."

"I'm afraid it expired at midnight last night..." Akito panicked. "I forgot about that deadline."

"Oh, crud." Vincent groaned.

"Akito!" Felicity whispered sharply.

"Sorry, but I forgot about that, besides, we have a 50:50 chance that Will makes it out of Warren's bullying alive." Akito said.

"And the other 50%?" Vincent asked.

"We write an apology letter and bring a fruit basket to Mr. and Mrs. Stronghold." Akito sounded anxious.

"Well, we can't let him fight Warren alone." Estelle said.

"Uh... Sorry..." Will stood up nervously.

"You will be." Warren snarled to him.

"Looks like we might need to join in to help him." Vincent said.

"Come on, let's go." Akito said.

And with that, they rushed off as Will looked like he was going to be in a lot of trouble.

"You think you can do whatever you want just 'cuz your name's Stronghold?" Warren sneered to Will.

"I'm sorry my dad put your dad in jail, but-" Will tried.

"Nobody talks about my father!" Warren growled as he grabbed Will by his collar and made his hands become flames to burn him.

Estelle soon blasted Warren with a Brain Blast.

"YOW!" Warren yelped, then glared back to see who did that.

"Oh, it's so on!" Lash cheered.

The students chanted as there was a fight going on in the cafeteria.

"Mr. Boy, do something!" Layla cried out.

"I'm on it!" Mr. Boy replied as he then rushed out to get Principal Powers.

"Is he for real?" Felicity asked.

Will picked up a tray to use as a shield as Warren shot fire through it and burnt it up instantly.

Vincent then cracked his knuckles and clapped his hands together roughly which made thunder rumble and a black storm cloud came over Warren and drizzled on him. "Aw, come on, that's it?!" he pouted about his nature powers being rather weak.

The rain cloud soon got a little bigger.

"Come on... Come on..." Vincent begged.

The storm cloud then boomed and struck Warren with lightning. Vincent smiled before he saw that Akito had joined in. The cheerleader girl of Sky High then cloned herself and had almost everybody else evacuate out of the cafeteria so they wouldn't get hurt.

Warren began to use his fire power and shot fire balls at the storm clouds. The clouds became misty and faded away. Felicity came behind Warren and throat grabbed him and she was about to try and hypnotize him. Warren looked right at her.

Felicity put her hand up and wiggled her fingers. "Look into my eyes..." she droned in a hypnotic tone. "Look into my eyes..." her eyes then flashed a laser green as she attempted to hypnotize the dark bad boy.

Warren did so and where it almost worked, but he soon shook it off and saw what she was trying to do.

"Look into my-" Felicity continued.

Warren grabbed Felicity and threw her right off of him and made her crash into the wall.

"Felicity!" Akito gasped, then glared to Warren. "I'll get you for that!"

Warren glared back at him before looking for Will. Will ducked down as Warren growled and threw a fireball, but missed and it hit one of the cafeteria lines. Will then spotted a fire alarm and rushed to it, but Lash made him trip in the middle of the floor with his elasticity again.

* * *

Warren grunted and threw more fireballs as Will ducked under a table and tried to crawl away as the bad boy kept chasing him. "Where are your sidekicks, sidekick?" he asked mockingly.

"Right here!" Zach called as he stood bravely with Ethan, Layla, and Magenta.

Estelle and Felicity both soon joined with them. Vincent even joined. Akito smiled, he was glad that Will had such nice back-up along with him, his siblings, and cousin. Warren grunted and created a huge fireball with his hands so he could take them all down at once. Ethan was nervous, so he melted into a goo puddle out of fear.

"Leave them alone!" Will growled as he lifted the table with Warren on top of it with super-strength.

"I thought you said that spell expired after midnight?" Estelle said to her brother.

"It does..." Akito blinked in surprise.

"Then that must mean..." Vincent smiled.

"He's strong!" Layla smiled.

"I'm strong?" Will was surprised and happy.

"He's super-strong." Gwen smirked.

"Why don't I like the way she said that?" Felicity whispered to Estelle.

"I have a weird feeling in my gut about Gwen now for some reason." Estelle agreed.

"Same here." Akito whispered.

Will soon sent Warren flying. Warren smacked against a pillar and crashed down on another tabl which made a lot of the students cheer for Will.

"Yeah, Will!" Zach beamed.

Will was surprised at what he did before he then looked firmly to the two bullies of Sky High. "Now, who tripped me?"

Lash stretched himself upward while Speed ran off like a coward.

"Well, looks like they know not to mess with you anymore." Akito smirked.

" **STRONGHOLD!** " Warren called as he got up from the now broken cafeteria table, he then summoned more fire with a firm glare.

Will then went into a fighting stance, he was nervous, but a little more confident now since he was super-strong. Estelle and Felicity decided to join in to show they weren't afraid of this guy.

"You're just lucky my little brother's not here." Felicity glared to Warren.

Warren didn't seem to care as he charged at the three of them. Akito then grabbed Warren to protect the others and threw him against the wall which crashed him into the teacher's lounge where Coach Boomer and Mr. Medulla were making date plans this Friday.

"Thanks for the extra help." Will said.

"Hey, you're my friend." Akito smiled to him.

Warren snarled as he returned. "Think I can't take a hit?!"

Estelle soon shot a Brain Blast right at him.

"Will!" Layla called as she grabbed a fire extinguisher and threw it straight to her best friend.

Who then grabbed it as Warren was now enraged and was now getting ready to attack Will while fired up. Warren charged for him.

"Will, pull the pin!" Akito called out.

* * *

Will struggled and pulled the pin just in time to put out Warren's flames to weaken him. And where Akito added in his super freezing breath to make sure Warren's fire power was put out. Warren was now trapped on the floor. And where Akito soon stopped using his super freezing breath as soon as he saw Principal Powers. He smiled sheepishly and nervously.

"Uh, this isn't what it looks like, ma'am." Estelle said anxiously.

Principal Powers soon helped Warren up and gestured for him Will Felicity Akito Estelle and Vincent to follow her.

"Uh-oh..." The Fudo siblings and Felicity mumbled in misfortune.


	10. Chapter 10

Principal Powers took the teenagers out into the hallway, leading them somewhere else. She continued to walk them down the hall until she got them to a room that was all white. The door opened on its own and the teenagers walked into it.

"I didn't do anything though," Will said as he stood next to Warren. "He started it."

"Your dad started it and I'm gonna finish it." Warren glared as he then tried to shoot out flames, but somehow, he was unable to.

"This room must neutralize our powers." Akito said.

"It does, that's what the Detention Room is for," Principal Powers confirmed. "Sit!"

Will, Warren, Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity then sat down in the desks that they were forced into.

"Now, here at Sky High, we do everything we can to teach you how to use your powers," Principal Powers reminded firmly, but gently. "But what you do with them, now that's up to you. Living up to your father's reputation or trying to live it down is a sad waste of your talent. Your talent. Now try to keep that in mind the next time you're about to do something stupid." she then walked out of the room and left them all alone.

 _'Wow, she can be intense when she needs to be.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

"I can't believe I got detention..." Felicity folded her arms over the desk she was in. "Maman and Papa will be most displeased."

"Same with our parents." Vincent said.

"All right," Will took a deep breath and decided to talk to Warren about their rivalry. "Look, whatever happened with our dads, it has nothing to do with us. What do you say?" he then held out his hand, hoping to become friends.

"I say if you ever cross me again, I'll roast all of you alive." Warren sneered.

"Good to know." Akito said.

Will decided to just sit in silence until they would be let go.

* * *

Vincent sighed as he took out a picture of Jenny and gently stroked it with his hand. "Sorry, babe, I hope you never find out about this when we live in France with my art gallery and we're esteemed guests to numerous parties and social charities."

"Since when have you thought about your further future with Jenny?" Akito asked.

"Mind your own business..." Vincent firmly pouted as he held his picture of Jenny close to his body.

"Be nice to your brother..." Felicity glared.

"You stay out of this!" Vincent glared to her.

"Be nice to your BROTHER!" Felicity narrowed her eyes as her eyes seemed to flash again despite the detention room neutralizing super-powers.

"Not looking." Vincent said before covering his eyes.

"Be **NICE!** " Felicity's voice echoed.

Vincent's eyes widened and they turned into hypnotic swirls. "I'll be nice to my brother..." he droned in a hypnotic trance.

"You will not fight with him for the rest of the day and do whatever will make him happy..." Felicity glared.

"I will not fight with him for the rest of the day and do whatever will make him happy..." Vincent droned back.

"Felicity, you can't do that." Estelle said.

"I just did..." Felicity said.

"Akito, I want you to know something..." Vincent droned. "I want you to know how GULLIBLE FELICITY IS!" he then grinned with a laugh.

"Oh, Vincent, that was just mean!" Estelle pouted to her older brother.

"I knew it, I told Papa I could not hypnotize people, but he insisted I try my hardest!" Felicity cried.

"Then why does Warren look hypnotized?" Akito asked as he saw Warren look hypnotized.

The others looked over to see the fire-based villain boy was knocked out to the outside world.

"Um, Warren?" Will snapped his fingers to wake up Warren, but it didn't work. "I thought this room got rid of super-powers."

"Well, my parents are vampires actually..." Felicity smiled shyly. "I guess I do not count?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Estelle smiled.

"Um..." Felicity scratched her head. "You are a chicken! Cluck, Warren!" she then tested out her hypnotism as Warren seemed out of it.

Warren soon got out of his seat and started to cluck like a chicken. This made the others snicker as Warren was acting like a chicken now.

"Okay, okay, now stand up and go back to your seat and when you awaken; you will be your normal self, but will not be as vicious during detention." Felicity said.

"You sure you can do that?" Akito asked.

"It's worth a shot." Felicity said before she then snapped her fingers to wake Warren up.

Warren soon woke up back in his seat.

"What just happened?" he asked.

"Um, we're in detention..." Akito said.

"Oh... Bummer..." Warren looked away blankly, he was still mad with Will, but looked calm compared to he had before.

"Wow, it worked." Will whispered.

The others nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

Before they knew it, it was after school and Will had broken the front door of his house off its hinges and he then tried to put it back into place so his parents would not freak out at the sight.

"How was your day at school?" Josie asked firmly.

"Uh..." Will stammered as he looked to see his parents looking back at him rather strictly. "Well, as you may have noticed, I got my powers today!" he then lifted his mother in the air with a joyful smile.

"Yes, we know," Josie still looked firm. "The principal called."

"Oh..." Will said as he set her back down.

This was going to be a rather scolding and painful talk while Steve actually seemed to approve since Will's strength was coming true.

* * *

"So, I hear you all had detention..." Cherry came to visit Akito, Estelle, and Vincent as she had Felicity by her side, she then smirked slightly. "What an interesting fate for Atticus's children."

"I cannot wait to get back to my own dimension." Akito said.

"Same here." Estelle agreed.

"Has Dad found out about the case yet?" Vincent asked.

"I'm not allowed to know," Cherry narrowed her eyes. "Drell refuses to see me these days."

"Well, I hope he finds out soon." Akito said.

"I'm sure he has by now, Drell knows everything," Cherry replied. "Not as much as I though."

"Really?" Felicity asked.

"I am rather intelligent due to your father's helping of me, Fliss," Cherry replied as she put her hand gently on her chest in a sophisticated matter. "I mean, thanks to your father, I became valedictorian during high school."

"Cool." Estelle said.

"I'm sure your father will crack this case soon and then you can all go back to where you truly belong," Cherry replied. "I know someone is missing her 'Leekins'."

Estelle smiled bashfully and stared at the floor. "Aunt Cherry..."

"So then, we're not in trouble." Vincent smiled.

"Not with me, you aren't my kids after all..." Cherry said. "I am impressed though with Felicity's hypnotism, it took me YEARS to master!"

"Ooh." Felicity smiled.

Cherry gave Felicity a hug, but due to being her, it was rather cold and stiff.

"I love you, Maman." Felicity said.

Cherry looked hesitant and forced herself to say she loved Felicity back.

"Aunt Cherry, why is it sometimes hard for you to say I love you?" Estelle asked.

"Because it's the kind of person I am..." Cherry sounded bitter. "I live in a world of coldness and darkness."

"Well, so was Uncle Sombra, but he's changed to good." Akito said.

"It's just how I live..." Cherry said. "I'm goth, so I'm always unhappy and following the world like a living corpse with nowhere else to go but to make life more miserable for those who aren't like myself."

"Wow." Vincent said.

"That's my life." Cherry shrugged.

Atticus and Mo soon came inside.

"They're all yours." Cherry bowed to Atticus and Mo and let her niece and nephews go back to their parents.

The Fudo siblings were nervous with what their parents might do.

"Let's go home." Mo said.

"Thanks, Cherry." Atticus said.

Cherry saluted and walked off. The Fudo's soon went back home.

"So, um, are we in trouble for getting detention?" Vincent asked.

"I think that was punishment enough, I'm surprised at you all, but I'm glad you helped your friend." Atticus said.

"I agree." Mo nodded.

"Well, thanks." Akito smiled.

"Yeah, thanks." Estelle agreed.

"You're all gonna have to do extra chores though." Atticus then decided.

"Aww!" the Fudo siblings groaned.

"Would you like to do them with no powers?" Atticus asked.

Akito, Estelle, and Vincent's eyes widened.

"That's what I thought." Atticus replied.

"Now come on, it won't take that long." Mo said.

"All right..." the siblings replied.

"I'd do them now so you won't have to waste your Saturday morning." Atticus suggested.

The Fudo siblings did just that.

"So, did you find out about the Royal Pain case?" Mo asked.

"Drell actually helped me..." Atticus smiled sheepishly.

"Who is it?" Mo asked.

"Someone named Sue Tenny," Atticus replied. "She had technopathetic powers and it could allow her to control technology with her mind. Apparently she was made fun of her for abilities and was basically a geek in Sky High back when Steve and Josie were students and she was labeled as a sidekick."

"Well, unfortunately, the kids never mentioned any of the students at Sky High having that name." Mo said.

"I have a feeling she might be closer than we think, Drell promised to give pictures if he could find any at a later time." Atticus said.

"At least now you have some clues." Mo comforted.

"True." Atticus nodded.

"Want some hot chocolate?" Mo offered.

"Yes please." Atticus said.

"Marshmallows?" Mo smirked.

"We still talking about hot chocolate?" Atticus smirked back.

"Oh, you bad boy!" Mo laughed.

"Yeah I am." Atticus smirked.

Mo giggled as she then came into the kitchen.

"Ya mind keeping it PG?" Angel asked her. "Your kids are home!"

"Oh, they're teenagers now, they won't care." Mo laughed.

"Yeah." Atticus added.

Angel sighed and decided to leave the room to be with Scamp. Atticus carried Mo upstairs. As the Fudo siblings did their chores, they heard their mother squeal and their father growl in a good way.

* * *

"Sounds like they're having their time alone." Estelle said.

"Yep," Vincent said knowingly as he was the oldest. "It's what parents do."

"Yep." Akito nodded.

Estelle rolled her eyes at them as they did their chores to make up for going in detention.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day at school, Will told the Fudo siblings and Felicity about how proud his father was of him about yesterday and he even got an Xbox out of it.

"Cool." The Fudo siblings smiled.

"What is an Xbox?" Felicity asked.

"Um, it's a video game system," Will glanced at her strangely. "Do you live in a cave or something?"

"She doesn't exactly get a lot of technology things." Vincent said.

"Oh, um, sorry..." Will winced slightly.

* * *

Later on, the students went to their classes and Will's other friends were praising him about what happened yesterday.

"Dude, you made sidekick history!" Zach smiled.

"Oh, I don't know about that." Will smiled sheepishly back.

"No, seriously," Ethan replied. "From now on, people mess with us at their own peril."

"Yep." Estelle nodded.

"You're breaking down barriers, proving we're not heroes and sidekicks." Layla smiled. "We're just people."

"Super people." Ethan gently reminded.

The bell then rang which summoned for Mr. Boy to come into the classroom.

"Wonder what we're going to learn today?" Estelle said.

Mr. Boy stopped himself, but then looked to Will as he had a slip of paper for him. "Would you gather your gear and come up here, please? I've got your new class schedule."

"New class schedule?" Estelle and Felicity wondered.

Will grabbed his bag and walked up to his desk.

"Congratulations, you've been transferred to the hero class." Mr. Boy handed him the paper.

A second slip of paper slipped out with a different name on it. Will took the paper in surprise as he accepted his new class schedule.

Mr. Boy read the second paper slip and where he saw Estelle's name on it. "And this is for you, Miss Fudo." he then said.

"Me?" Estelle pointed to herself.

"Yes, it seems you are being transferred to the hero class as well." Mr. Boy said.

Estelle smiled to that.

"Oh, and by the way, if either of you should find yourselves finding any hero support-" Mr. Boy said before ducking under his desk and came back up in his sidekick costume. "I still do a little freelance. HA!" he then practiced some fighting stances.

"What about you guys?" Estelle asked their friends.

"We'll see you on the bus." Ethan said.

"We'll hang out after lunch." Zach added.

"I'll see you at your house." Felicity promised.

Will and Estelle were still sad that they had to leave them behind.

"Right after you've finished dunking Ethan's head in the toilet." Magenta added as an icy joke.

"Well, you best not be late." Mr. Boy sighed to Will and Estelle.

Estelle and Will soon left the classroom.

"Just go already..." Layla insisted while Felicity nodded encouragingly.

Will and Estelle smiled to them as they then left to their new class. The two of them made their way to their hero class.

* * *

Mr. Medulla was giving a lecture on rays while Will and Estelle were on their way. The moment they entered their new classroom, Estelle knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Mr. Medulla looked over. "They told me you two were coming. Unfortunately all the lab partners are taken, except for Mr. Fudo who was with my teaching assistant and I'm sure Miss Fudo would feel most comfortable with her brother."

"Yes, sir." Estelle curtsied.

"Miss Grayson?" Mr. Medulla called.

Gwen smiled and looked to Will as he seemed to daydream while looking to her yet again. Estelle went to sit with Akito. Will soon went over to Gwen and sat next to her.

"Welcome to class, Sis." Akito smiled to his twin.

"I'm happy to be here with you." Estelle smiled as they were now starting to build a ray they were assigned to build.

"Yeah, it seemed boring without ya." Akito admitted.

"So, what kind of ray are we building?" Estelle smiled.

"A growth ray." Akito said.

"Ooh." Estelle replied.

"You can help finish it," Akito smiled to his sister. "I'm sure with both our brain power, it'll be done in no time."

"We are pretty advanced even when we were seven thanks to Tech's tutoring." Estelle agreed.

"Yep, so let's get started." Akito said as they started to build the growth ray together.

Estelle nodded as she helped before whistling a tune while they worked.

* * *

Mr. Medulla came to check on the Fudo twins as they worked on their own ray after scolding one pair of students. And where he was impressed with how well the two were working together and how great the ray looked. "Very impressive, Mr. and Miss Fudo."

"Thank you." Akito and Estelle smiled to their teacher. He soon used the ray on his desk a little bit to show that it worked as his desk grew larger for how long he held the trigger.

"Now we're tiny!" Estelle giggled jokingly.

"A+" Mr. Medulla said.

Akito and Estelle cheered and gave each other a victory high-five. Mr. Medulla soon went over to Will and Gwen. Akito and Estelle watched him as they then smiled to each other about their ray.

* * *

Will looked rather bashful as he was working with Gwen. And where Gwen seemed to use her powers to make a freeze ray before Mr. Medulla came over. Vincent turned his head before smiling to his twin siblings. Akito and Estelle smiled back.

"What do we have here?" Mr. Medulla asked.

"I don't know, I didn't build it..." Will replied.

"You're far too modest, Mr. Stronghold." Gwen smirked as she handed the ray to the teacher.

"What did she build?" Estelle asked.

Will merely shrugged as it seemed to happen without him noticing.

Mr. Medulla picked up the ray and used it against a disobedient student and it instantly froze him. "Or perhaps, not modest enough." he then said about Will.

 _'I am getting a bad vibe from Gwen.'_ Vincent thought to himself.

Akito and Estelle weren't sure what to make of Gwen yet, but Estelle seemed disturbed and bothered by her somehow.

 _'At least she isn't doing anything evil.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

"Please Miss Grayson," Mr. Medulla said to Gwen. "Next time in the future, please allow the students to succeed or fail on their own."

Will glanced at the teacher, then looked to Gwen, knowing she had something to do with the ray. "How did you do that?"

"I'm a Technopath," Gwen smiled. "I can control technology with my mind."

"Just like Tech." Estelle whispered to Akito.

Akito nodded in agreement. "He would love this girl." he whispered back about their coyote friend from the future.


	13. Chapter 13

Lunch time soon came. Felicity hummed 'Frere Jacques' to herself as she collected her tray about to sit with her usual group that she already knew. Akito and Estelle soon joined them.

"So, how'd you like your new class, Sis?" Akito smiled encouragingly.

"It was interesting." Estelle smiled.

"I was sure you'd love it, can't believe Boomer made you a sidekick though, those Brain Blasts are wicked." Akito said.

"I know, right?" Estelle asked.

"Oh, well..." Akito shrugged as they then sat down at their table. "At least you're on the hero team now."

"Yeah." Estelle agreed as she sat with him.

"Dad's so going to be happy." Vincent said.

"Does anyone else have a weird feeling about Gwen?" Estelle asked, seemingly out of the blue.

"I do." Akito said.

Will was sitting with Gwen and her friends while the others seemed to be looking for him.

"Have you guys seen Will? "Layla asked the Fudo siblings and their cousin.

Akito and the others pointed to a table where most hero students were. Will looked cautiously over to Warren who merely glanced at him, but looked back down to his table. Layla and the others soon started to coming over.

"Will sitting with Gwen Grayson?" Magenta commented.

"Man aims high. Gotta give him that." Zach added in.

"Is there enough room for us?" Layla asked.

"Sorry, all full." the clone girl known as Penny replied as she filled up the empty spaces with doubles of herself.

Layla and the others looked shocked as Will didn't even defend them or say anything. "Uh, that's okay, I think I see an empty table over there with the Fudos and their cousin," she then shrugged and walked with her friends to a different table with their lunches. "Come on, guys."

They soon went to Akito and the others' table. Penny and her clones seemed to laugh at them. Will didn't seem to like Penny's behavior.

"Warren seems quiet since you hypnotized him." Vincent said to Felicity.

"I tried..." Felicity shrugged. "Hopefully there'll be no more fights in school this way."

"I'm sure there won't be anymore fights." Akito said.

"Better not be." Estelle said cautiously.

* * *

 ** _After lunch..._**

Vincent went to his locker and took out a picture of Jenny and sighed softly before hugging it. "Sure wish you were here, Jenny." he sighed.

Akito felt the same way about Emi while Estelle did with Lee, but hopefully soon, they would be reunited.

Layla looked rather disappointed as she came to her locker. "Hey, guys..." she greeted her new friends softly.

"Hey, Layla..." The Fudo siblings said softly.

Will decided to come see Layla.

"Looks like someone is coming over to talk to you." Akito said.

"We'll give you two some privacy." Estelle said.

Layla and Will then stood alone while the others wandered off in their own space in the hallway as the two talked about lunch. And where they were going to plan meeting up at a Chinese restaurant.

"Should we help them?" Felicity whispered to her cousins about Will and Layla's dilemma.

"I'm sure they'll work it out." Akito said.

The others agreed to this and switched other topics.

"You guys think the Clarks are doing okay?" Estelle asked, though she was mainly worried about Lee since he was her boyfriend and Megan since she was her new best friend.

"I'm sure they're alright." Vincent said.

"I hope you're right." Estelle said.

"Of course I'm right; I'm the oldest." Vincent bragged with a smirk.

"Oh, brother..." Akito and Estelle sighed.

"I tried..." Vincent shrugged to them.

* * *

Soon enough they had to go to gym and where there would be a surprising event for them. Coach Boomer dressed like a sports referee and they were having something called 'Save the Citizen'.

"Sounds like an exercise of when we really do need to save someone." Vincent said.

"I like the sound of this already." Akito sounded excited about this activity.

"Let's be partners in this." Estelle said.

"Totally," Akito agreed. "Since birth."

"Since birth." Estelle nodded to that.

They began to watch of what they had to do since there were four students already doing the event. Lash and Speed were signed up to go and Coach Boomer asked them who they wanted to go with and they chose Will and Warren.

"Uh-oh..." The Fudo Twins frowned.

"Somehow, I knew this would happen..." Felicity sighed. "Sacre bleu..."

"Oh, boy..." Vincent sighed.

Warren looked fierce as he stood up and Will looked rather nervous.

"I hope they work together." Estelle said.

"I'm sure we will, Sis." Akito held his sister's hand and squeezed it gently, not using all of his strength in order to break her hand.

The buzzer blared as Will and Warren moved out onto the gym to go against Lash and Speed. The hero event wasn't easy.

"Remember when we used real citizens?" Mr. Boy smirked.

"Yeah, yeah." Mr. Medulla chuckled in agreement.

* * *

 _'I hope they do great.'_ Vincent thought to himself.

"Hothead, Stronghold, you're the heroes." Coach Boomer assigned.

Gwen waved to Will from her seat which made him smile shyly and wave back to her.

"Hey!" Warren glared to Will slightly. "Get your head in the game."

"You have three minutes to immobilize your opponents and save the citizen." Coach Boomer assigned as he then made a dummy in hostage for their activity.

"You two could save the citizen and immobilize your opponents in less than three minutes." Vincent whispered to his siblings.

"More like three seconds." Felicity giggled about how quick Akito could be.

"Yeah." Estelle whispered back.

"Ready... Set... Battle!" Coach Boomer called to the students and timed them.

"Go Will! Go Warren!" The Fudo twins cheered.

"Kicking their butts!" Felicity added in.

Lash stretched out his arm and used it to fling Speed forward and he hit against the walls like a pinball and knocked down both Will and Warren.

"Ooh." The Fudo siblings winced.

Warren then threw a table out of his way after getting up.

Lash stretched out his arms and tied up Warren. "What now, Peace?" he then asked in a mocking tone.

Warren snarled and used his flames to burn Lash which then removed his flexible arms.

"Burned!" Vincent called with a laugh.

"You guys can do it!" The Fudo twins cheered for Will and Warren.

"Hey, Coach, that's a foul!" Lash called out. "Call something on that!"

Coach Boomer only laughed at his misfortune.

"He's going to look over that!" Estelle called out.

Will tried to stand up until Speed dashed right by him and knocked him down flat on the floor.

" **WHY YOU!** " Akito stood up firmly, wanting to punish Speed for doing that to his friend.

A rock-sized crystal seemed to appear in the area where speed was going. Vincent sat his brother down and shook his head.

"Hmph!" Akito folded his arms and sat down, feeling angered by Lash and Speed's bullying.

"Um, the crystal is still in there." Estelle whispered.

"Akito, make it go away..." Felicity said through her teeth nervously.

"Alright, alright." Akito whispered.

Soon enough, the crystal went away and Akito tried to settle himself down.

"Are you blind, Ref!?" Vincent then called out.

Warren tried to throw a fireball to Lash, but the stretchy boy had missed it and it ended up hitting the coach.

"He deserved that." Akito said.

Some of the other students laughed and others looked in surprise.

"Watch it, Hothead!" Coach Boomer warned as he then patted his shoulder to get the flame out.

"That'll teach him." Vincent said.

Akito firmly nodded in agreement. Even Mr. Boy and Mr. Medulla laughed at Coach Boomer. Will stood up once again until Speed passed him again and he twirled around before hitting the floor yet again. Will had enough of that, so he jumped high in the air and pounded the floor with his bare hand.

"Just like his dad." Akito said.

The floor rumbled and Lash screamed as he was flung into the air. Speed then lost his balance and fell over and crashed himself against his friend, but had a smoother landing than the bench. Will then went up to Lash and decided to tie him up with his arms to teach him a lesson.

"Yeah! Go Will!" Estelle cheered.

"That was magnifique!" Felicity approved.

Warren then tried to throw fireballs at Speed.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Estelle said.

"HEY!" Warren called to Will as he just stood there. "Save the citizen!"

There were only 40 seconds left.

"You are so dead!" Lash glared as Will rushed as the dummy was closer and closer to the death trap.

"Watch out for Speed!" Vincent called out.

Warren summoned his fire hands until Speed came to him and spun around and around to make the fiery boy queasy and was unable to summon his flames due to the zipping around.

"The vortex sucks away the oxygen," Vincent told the others. "No oxygen, no flame."

"That has to be cheating!" Akito called out.

A rock-sized crystal began to appear where Speed was.

"Come on!" Coach Boomer called as there were now 20 seconds left.

Speed then tripped over the crystal and fell right on the floor. "Yow!"

"Okay, that time it was alright." Vincent said.

Akito smirked darkly to Speed's misfortune. The crowd then counted down from five as time was running out and Will and Warren still had not saved the citizen. The crystal soon disappeared. Will picked up Warren and flung him in the air. Warren then caught the dummy in his arms before landing on the floor just in time.

* * *

"She's alive!" Coach Boomer announced.

Everyone soon cheered for Will and Warren.

"Heroes win!" Coach Boomer announced.

"They always do." Akito smiled.

"Yay!" Felicity cheered. "Way to go, Will and Warren!"

Everyone soon started to gather around the winners.

"Speed, Lash, hit the showers!" Coach Boomer called.

Will smiled as he became instantly popular with everybody else in Sky High and not just his friends.

"Looks like he's become popular." Vincent smiled.

"It's gonna go to his head." Felicity said in a knowing tone of voice.

"I doubt it." Estelle said.

"I know." Felicity replied seriously.


	14. Chapter 14

It was now after school and Will was being praised by his father at home, Atticus did listen to what his kids told him about school, but he was anxious to get back on the case.

"So, how's the case going, Dad?" Akito then asked.

"I'm still looking for the secret identity of Royal Pain." Atticus said.

"Oh, come on, it can't be that hard, your'e you, Daddy." Estelle said.

"I feel this might be tough even for me..." Atticus sounded like he was about to give up.

"Well Dad, maybe you can give us a description of Royal Pain's secret identity; maybe we can help." Akito said.

"You'd like to help?" Atticus smiled.

"Of course!" Akito replied. "I wanna be just like you when I grow up!"

"And married to the Pokemon Princess." Estelle smirked.

Akito glared with a small growl to his twin sister.

"Well I guess some help would be great." Atticus smiled.

"I wanna help too." Estelle said.

"What about your brother?" Atticus then curiously asked.

"He wants to talk to Jenny..." Akito rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"It's true." Vincent said.

Atticus smirked to his eldest child. "Enjoy."

Vincent smiled and went to talk with the girl of his dreams while the others would try to solve this Royal Pain case.

"So what does Royal Pain look like?" Estelle asked.

"I'm mostly getting armor," Atticus said. "It reminds me of that ghost knight I faced with Mystery Inc when the monsters were unleashed in Coolsville after we were invited to that museum."

"Well, what about what she looks like without the armor?" Akito asked.

"She?" Atticus replied. "Royal Pain's voice is rather masculine..."

"Maybe this Royal Pain is disguising their voice to trick you." Estelle suggested.

"That could be possible," Atticus had to agree there. "I don't have records on what he or she looks like though without the armor yet."

"Have you already forgotten what I showed you and Steve?" Drell asked as he appeared in the room.

"Drell!" Akito and Estelle called.

"Hey, kids!" Drell smirked as he leaned over and ruffled up both Akito and Estelle's hair.

"What are you doing here?" Akito laughed.

"Oh, just here to make sure your father remembers what I told him and Mr. Stronghold." Drell said.

"Ugh.. I need an extra coffee..." Atticus rubbed his temples. "I think I'm overlooking this."

Drell soon showed the Fudo twins a picture of who Royal Pain looked like as a teenager and where she would look like it today due to her weapon not destroying anything, but just making anything it hit younger.

"Is that Gwen?" Estelle asked.

Atticus took the picture to look with his twin children.

"No way, it can't be..." Akito looked with Estelle.

"Gwen?" Drell replied.

"We go to school with her, she's the student body president." Akito said to the warlock.

"Looks like we found our villain." Atticus said.

"I win," Drell smiled smugly, then scooped up Akito and held him upside down. "I get to wrestle your son."

"Heeey!" Akito yelped as his legs kicked in the air.

"Drell..." Atticus sighed.

"What did he mean by that, Dad?" Estelle asked.

"Nothing..." Atticus sighed as Drell teleported away, but then seconds later, Drell came back, looking a little beat up and put Akito down on the floor. "You okay, Drell?"

"I didn't have a chance..." Drell replied weakly.

"I wasn't going to make it easy for him." Akito said.

"I remember in the old days before I trained him, I could beat your dad easily." Drell glared.

"Sure, Drell, sure." Akito sounded like he didn't believe the warlock.

" **I DID!** " Drell defended. "Atticus, tell them!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Atticus smirked.

"Alright, so maybe I couldn't beat you." Drell said.

"Except that one time." Atticus whispered so only the warlock could hear as he then briefly left the room.

"AHA!" Drell called out. "See?! He said it! **HE SAID IT!** "

Akito and Estelle just looked at Drell like he was crazy.

"He... Said it..." Drell looked defeated.

"I think you are going crazy." Estelle said.

Drell shook his fists and yelled out in frustration which broke the house windows.

"AKITO!" Mo called out.

"DRELL DID IT!" Akito called back.

"Aw, great!" Mo sounded mad and there were stomping footsteps heard.

"You better run." Estelle smirked.

"I agree." Atticus also smirked.

"Oh, like I'm scared of Mo..." Drell snorted.

Mo threw the door open and clenched her teeth angrily as she held a broom securely. Drell looked to her and flinched with how angry she seemed.

"You better run, squirrel." Akito told Drell.

Drell soon started to run.

* * *

"That's right, **YOU BETTER RUN!** " Mo chased the warlock as she swatted with her broom.

Drell continued to run until he teleported away.

" **DON'T COME BACK UNLESS YOU INTEND ON FIXING MY WINDOWS!** " Mo yelled threateningly.

"I think he's gone." Atticus said.

"He better be..." Mo narrowed her eyes.

Estelle and Akito then used their magic together to fix the windows before their mother would have a fit.

"Thank you, kids." Mo said.

The twins smiled to their mother.

"Well I now know who is Royal Pain." Atticus said.

"Oh, good!" Mo smiled to her husband. "Now you can get some sleep!"

"Yeah, but we'll have to show her for who she is." Atticus said.

"Aww..." Mo pouted.

"But tonight, we can have a nice bubble bath..." Atticus then smirked lustfully to his dearly beloved.

"Ooh." Mo smirked.

Atticus grinned to her. Akito and Estelle felt awkward so they left their parents alone.

"You ready?" Atticus asked.

"Mm-hmm..." Mo smirked seductively.

The two of them soon went to do their thing.

* * *

Estelle was getting dressed for bed while she practiced some of her ballet moves. "Can't slack off on my ballet." she then said.

"I love your motivation." Dot said as she looked out the window.

Estelle twirled around and then saw that. "Dot, it's not polite to eavesdrop or peep on the neighbors."

"I see a teenage girl at the Stronghold house." Dot said.

"A teenage girl?" Estelle asked after she took out her headband and brushed her hair down.

"Yeah, I don't think it's that Layla girl." Dot replied.

"Really?" Estelle asked before pausing.

"I can't see colors, but her hair seems darker than that Layla girl's." Dot said.

Estelle looked with Dot. "Oh, that's... Gwen..." This then caused her to pause again and rush off to the window.

Dot looked up to her mistress.

"This is bad." Estelle said.

"It is?" Dot asked.

"Gwen is the bad guy that Dad's looking for." Estelle explained.

"I thought it was some guy named Royal Pain?" Dot sounded confused.

"She disguised her voice to make her sound like a guy." Estelle said.

"Ohhh..." Dot could understand that then. "Like those dogs in the movie Up who have their own collars which let them talk."

"Um, something like that..." Estelle replied, but glad that her puppy now understood what she meant.

"So then, what do we do?" Dot asked.

"We have to bust her before she turns everyone into babies." Estelle said.

"How can she do that?" Dot then asked.

"She's looking for a weapon from Will's parents in their Sanctum," Estelle explained. "Akito and Dad told me all about it."

"And how do we find it?" Dot asked.

"We'll have to hope that Gwen doesn't get to it sooner, we better get some sleep," Estelle said. "It's late enough as it is."

"Alright." Dot said.

Estelle patted her dog on the head and crawled into bed. "Night..."

Dot yawned herself and went into her doggy bed. "Night."

Akito, Vincent, Scruffy, and Snow White soon went to bed as well. They hoped nothing too bad would happen with Gwen being in the Stronghold house. Unknown to them, Will had forgotten about his plans with Layla.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day, the Fudo siblings and Felicity were now talking about homecoming.

"Should we go to homecoming?" Felicity asked.

"We'd have to get dates..." Akito said. "And luckily, we can with the right magic."

"Yeah." the others agreed to that.

They soon saw Layla and where she seemed to have a fortune cookie in her hand.

"Didn't you have fun with Will at the Paper Lantern last night?" Akito asked Layla.

"He never showed." Layla sighed.

"You can thank Gwen for that." Estelle said while clenching her fists.

"Gwen?" Layla replied.

"Estelle Monique Fudo, were you spying?" Felicity asked sharply.

"No, my puppy Dot saw her at the Stronghold house," Estelle said. "She must have been there to spend some time with Will."

"Oh?" Layla sounded hurt. "I was sitting there all alone until Warren came to keep me company."

"He kept you company?" Vincent asked.

"He works at the Paper Lantern, he saw me sitting alone, so we decided to talk." Layla said.

"That was nice of him." Estelle said.

"Yeah..." Layla said softly. "Guess Will was too busy to tell me he had other plans..."

"I'm sure he didn't mean to." Akito said.

Layla just looked distant.

"Hey, guys," Will walked over with a smile. "Hey, Layla."

"Hey, Will." The Fudo siblings greeted.

"Hey, Layla." Will waved.

Layla looked softly over to him as she held the fortune cookie in her hand.

Will soon accepted the fortune cookie. "Oh, I love these," he said as he took the cookie and bit into it and took out the fortune that came with it. " _'Your loyalties are clear when it comes to friends'_."

Layla looked to him longly.

"Oh, God, oh..." Will then realized why Layla was being silent around him. "Oh, I totally spaced... I'm sorry, I know you might wanna kill me..."

'Forgetting your plans with her, I wouldn't be surprised.' Estelle thought to herself.

"Actually, just the opposite," Layla said, surprising the others of her response. "I have something to tell you."

"I have something to tell you too." Will smiled.

'Oh, this should be good.' Akito thought to himself.

"It's about homecoming." Will then said which made Layla smile, but her smile then disappeared way too quickly after he continued on. "I'm going with Gwen Grayson, can you believe it?"

" **WHAT?!** " Felicity asked out of rage.

"Whoa." the Fudo siblings looked surprised of Felicity's explosion.

"Me, a freshman, going with the most amazing girl at Sky High..." Will continued like it was a dream come true.

"That's awesome!" Layla forced herself to say with a smile.

"Yeah, totally awesome." Akito, Estelle, and Vincent said with forced smiles.

"I know." Will smiled back.'

The school bus then rode up to them to take them to school.

"I can't believe he's going to homecoming with that witch." Felicity whispered.

The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Morning!" Ron smiled to the students.

"Morning." The students said.

Soon enough, the bus was in the sky as Layla was going to tell Will who she was going to homecoming with.

"You think we can get Emi, Jenny, Lee, and Chip to come to the dance with us?" Felicity asked the Fudo siblings.

"I'm sure that they'll be able to come with us." Estelle said.

"Emi never says no when it comes to me." Akito smirked.

"Same with Jenny." Vincent smirked back.

"And Lee..." Estelle sighed dreamily.

"I suppose Chip has the same demeanor..." Felicity smiled fondly as she remembered something special.

* * *

 ** _Flashback to Christmas back when the kids were seven and eight..._**

 _The kids ice skated together like Belle and Adam did together in the first Christmas in ten years back during the curse. Felicity did not, she just sat on the bench in her coat and boots and stared in sadness as the others skated without her._

 _"Aren't you going to join in?" Estelle asked._

 _"I... I don't know..." Felicity sighed._

 _"You should..." a male voice said behind her._

 _Felicity turned her head to see Chip with his own skates and held out a pair for her. "It's really fun."_

 _"I... I do not know how..." Felicity bowed her head sadly. "The others will laugh at me."_

 _"No they won't." Chip said._

 _"I do not know how..." Felicity said._

 _"Here, let me teach you..." Chip put the skates on her feet after popping off her boots and even tied the laces, he then strode out on the ice. "Why don't you try like this? One, two, three... One, two, three..." he then spun out with a smile. "See? It's easy!"_

 _Felicity wobbled at first while trying to keep her balance as she moved out onto the ice as she tried to copy him. "Un... Deux... Trois... Un... Deux... Trois..."_

 _"You're getting it." Chip smiled._

* * *

 _Felicity was still nervous, but Chip decided to walk her through it on her first time. And where soon enough, she got all the moves right._

 _"Un, deux, trois... Un, deux, trois, un, deux, trois!" Felicity beamed. " **I THINK I GOT IT!** "_

 _Chip chuckled to her excitement._

 ** _End of Flashback._**

* * *

Felicity sighed and giggled.

"Sounds like you remember the day he taught you how to ice-skate." Estelle smiled.

"Was it not just the most magical day of life?" Felicity's eyes sparkled.

"For anyone in love, it would most likely was." Estelle smiled.

Felicity sighed.

"Kinda reminds me of when Eloise was thinking about going with the prince to the Debutante Ball." Akito chuckled.

"Yeah, that was one crazy adventure." Vincent said.

"And I was worried the hotel would collapse back then..." Akito held his forehead.

"Same here." Estelle said.

"Luckily one time we did save the hotel before it would come crumbling down, then Eloise and Nanny would be homeless..." Vincent sighed. "I can't believe Mr. Baxter tried to buy the hotel again after that Halloween scheme just to try it again later."

"I know." Estelle said.

* * *

Later, they came to school and Will found out that Layla was going to the homecoming dance with Warren Peace.

"Oh, this can't end well." Estelle sighed.

"Mm-hmm..." the others shook their heads in agreement.

"How do you think Warren is going to react?" Vincent asked.

"I guess he won't mind if it was his idea..." Felicity shrugged.

"We might as well see his reaction." Akito said.

Will was clearly upset.

"Let's hope Warren is really okay with this." Estelle said.

* * *

The others then explored and spied on Layla and Warren, but they then just saw that Layla was only hanging around Warren in an attempt to make Will jealous.

"I don't think Warren is aware of what Layla is doing yet." Felicity said.

"She's trying to make Will jealous by hanging around Warren all the time." Estelle noticed. "A lot of girls do that with a boy they secretly like."

"Oh, like when you tried to make Lee jealous even if you and him were already in love." Akito said.

Estelle smiled bashfully. "It's a girl thing just to see how brave and daring our men are willing."

"Oui." Felicity nodded.

"Girls..." Akito and Vincent muttered to themselves.

"Never call me cutie." Warren warned Layla after she tried to flirt with him and hold his hand and he flamed her hand to make her let go.

"Looks like he's in." Vincent said.


	16. Chapter 16

While Layla spent a lot of time with Warren, Will spent a lot of time with Gwen. The Fudo siblings and Felicity then spent most of their time talking their significant others into coming to the homecoming dance with them. They of course agreed, but they wondered if they would be allowed to.

"I'm sure they will be allowed to come." Estelle said.

"Yeah, I can't wait to dance with Emi." Akito beamed after they invited their dates to the Sky High homecoming dance.

"I can't wait to dance with Jenny." Vincent smiled.

Estelle smiled to them. "So, Chip is coming too?"

"Yeah, we're going to see more of him now ever since I gave him a way to visit me in this century like when my parents were first separated." Felicity beamed.

"Cool." Estelle smiled.

Felicity smiled back to her cousins.

"Well, we're happy to hear that." Akito said.

Vincent seemed lost in his own thoughts. "You had lots of grace at the Debutante Ball..."

" **VINCENT!** " the others called as Vincent was obviously daydreaming about Jenny.

"Uh, yes, very interesting!" Vincent woke up then.

"Really?" Akito asked, unimpressed.

"What?" Vincent bit his lip nervously.

"You were daydreaming." Akito said.

"You do that a lot..." Estelle pointed out.

"Yeah, I don't know why..." Vincent sighed. "Just when I'm not paying attention, I just think about Jenny..."

"You are so in love." Akito said.

"Ms. Hilda told me," Estelle nodded. "If your heart races faster when you see her coming your way, you almost always think about her, and it doesn't bother you when she chews gum."

"But she never chews gum." Vincent said.

"You know what I mean, you're just in love with her, ever since you guys first met." Estelle replied.

"Yeah." Akito nodded.

"I suppose so..." Vincent said.

"I've known her for a year myself, we just shared letters with each other and then we met you both on her birthday weekend." Estelle beamed, remembering it like it was only yesterday.

"That was quite a day." Felicity smiled.

"Tell me about it..." Vincent agreed.

The dance came closer and closer and Emi, Chip, Jenny, and Lee decided to come early and stay over until the dance, but they would be given their own places to stay as Atticus was suspicious about Lee sleeping in the same room with Estelle. He did trust the boy, but it was just his paternal instincts.

"At least he's now trusting me." Lee smiled.

"He's a dad, it's in his nature," Estelle said. "I'm just glad you said yes."

"Of course I said yes!" Lee replied. "I'm not gonna go to a dance without the prettiest girl in the world."

Estelle blushed to that with a goofy smile. "Aw, Lee~..."

"Atticus, can't you let Estelle and Lee be in the same room just this once?" Mo asked.

"Just not when they go to sleep." Atticus replied firmly.

"Oh, come on, my father allowed us to sleep together." Mo smiled.

Atticus blushed about that. "Yeah, I suppose he did..."

"So?" Mo smirked.

Atticus turned bright red. "Uhh... Umm... Well..."

Mo folded her arms, still smirking.

"Oh, fine." Atticus gave in.

"Good man." Mo patted her husband on the head.

"I guess I should tell them." Atticus said.

Mo nodded to that. Atticus nodded back and left the room to tell Estelle and Lee that they could sleep together in the same room.

* * *

He soon found them in the hallway. Estelle and Lee smiled to each other, then looked curious and concerned as they looked to Atticus.

"Okay, you two can sleep in the same room." Atticus said.

"Thanks, Daddy." Estelle smiled and hugged her father. "Oh, you're the best!"

Atticus sent a brief warning look to Lee. Lee nodded back and mentally assured Atticus that he would never take advantage of the girl. Atticus nodded back trusting Lee to keep his word. Lee was a little startled, but he gave the best smile he could.

Estelle then let go of Atticus and went with Lee to her bedroom to get settled in. Atticus soon went back downstairs.

"Thatta boy." Mo smiled to her husband.

"That was not easy." Atticus admitted.

"I know." Mo soothed.

Atticus sighed. "She's growing up..."

"Atticus, it's okay..." Mo rubbed his back to soothe him.

"I just never thought that she would grow up so fast." Atticus said.

"Every parent feels that way," Mo hugged around her neck and looked into his eyes. "Especially daddies and their little girls."

"You're right." Atticus said.

"Of course I'm right, I'm a woman," Mo smirked.

Atticus smirked and rolled his eyes to that, then sighed. "I feel like talking with Twilight, but she might be busy..."

Mo then took out a book on Equestria and opened it up. "You could always book travel like how she taught you and her old friend Moon Dancer."

"Ohh, yeah." Atticus smiled.

"Go ahead, you should talk..." Mo suggested. "Cherry's been busy lately anyway with her blood feast and your sister has all those kids in the day care to worry about..."

Atticus nodded in agreement and decided to visit Equestria just to talk with Twilight. Atticus soon used his magic and went into the book. Mo smiled as she then picked up the book and put it on the kitchen table and she started to make a surprise meal for Atticus.

"Whooooaaaa!" Atticus yelped as he sucked through the book and changed into his alicorn form.

* * *

A familiar violet alicorn princess was reading. There then came an image that came into her indigo eyes.

Twilight's eyes widened. "Atticus?"

"Hi... Can we talk...?" Atticus smiled shyly to the alicorn.

"Sure." Twilight smiled.

Atticus smiled back and then flew out of the book and then landed in front of her. Twilight then beamed and put her frontal hoof around him to hug him. Atticus did watching his strength so he wouldn't hurt her.

"So, what's up?" Twilight asked.

"Um... It's about... Boys..." Atticus replied.

Twilight glanced to him and shrugged as she then sat him down with tea so they could talk.

"Uh, Twilight, how did your father react when you started dating Flash Sentry?" Atticus asked.

"He was being a father and where he wanted to know everything about Flash Sentry before he became a royal guard." Twilight said.

"True..." Atticus replied.

"Shining Armor was the same way of course..." Twilight added in then. "He trusted Flash, but he kept warning him that he didn't wan anything to happen to his little sister."

"Wow." Atticus said.

"Why do you ask?" Twilight asked.

"Well... Estelle wants to share a room with her boyfriend Lee..." Atticus replied. "I'm a little nervous about that."

"You are behaving just like my father." Twilight said.

"I-I am?" Atticus's eyes widened.

"Yep, my father behaved the same way." Twilight giggled.

Atticus smiled sheepishly in return.

"You should've seen Big Mac when Apple Bloom got colt crazy." Twilight chuckled.

"How did he react?" Atticus asked.

"He nearly scared all the colts away and Big Mac insisted for her first dance to go with one of her cousins." Twilight replied.

"Wow..." Atticus said surprised.

"Your dad would be the same way if you were a girl," Twilight giggled. "Just wait, Flash will be the same way with Midnight and so will Shining Armor with Flurry Heart."

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

"So you see?" Twilight smiled. "It's perfectly normal... Though I don't think Cheese Sandwich is in the same position... He doesn't seem to mind Strawberry Pie around other colts."

"I guess new in the Dad Department." Atticus said.

"We think so too..." Twilight honestly shrugged. "I just wonder how Igneous Rock feels about Pinkie Pie being with him. It's hard to tell when everyone else in Pinkie's family doesn't seem to smile."

"Yeah, it's so weird." Atticus said.

"Oh, did we ever tell you about the time Applejack and her family celebrated Hearth's Warming with the Pies?" Twilight then suddenly remembered.

"I think so." Atticus said.

"That was quite a tale," Twilight giggled. "Maybe I'll tell it before A Hearth's Warming Tale like I do every year with the young ones who visit the castle."

"Well, let's just hope that this year won't be like what happened that one Hearth's Warming Eve." Atticus said.

"I'm sure it won't." Twilight coaxed.

Starlight came in. "Oh, Atticus is here?"

"Just for a short visit, Starlight." Twilight smiled to her.

"Hey, Starlight." Atticus smiled.

"Hi, Atticus," Starlight waved. "What brings you to Equestria?"

"Just wanted to take a load off." Atticus replied.

"He also needed some help because his little girl is growing up." Twilight said.

"Ahh..." Starlight smirked slightly.

"I'm just going through the phases of being a father." Atticus said.

"Did you tell him about the time when Apple Bloom showed the rest of the Apple family her fiancé who was a timberwolf?" Starlight asked Twilight.

"Wait, what?!" Atticus flipped out.

"No, I haven't." Twilight replied.

"Oops..." Starlight cupped her muzzle with a sheepish giggle.

"Would it be Timber?" Atticus asked.

"Yes, that's him," Starlight replied. "Boy, was that a surprise... You should've seen it."

"This is a joke, right?" Atticus asked.

* * *

Twilight then used her horn to take out the Apple family album and opened up to the latest Apple Family Reunion and their family picture together and Apple Bloom had her hoof around a young timberwolf who had his arm around her and they both smiled while some of the Apples looked disturbed and disgusted.

"At least they could be happy for them." Atticus said.

"It was strange at first, but I'm sure they'll adjust." Twilight replied as she then put the book back on her shelf until Applejack would claim it.

"Wait, didn't we see Apple Bloom and Timber here that one Hearth's Warming Eve?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, you didn't know they were engaged?" Starlight replied. "Or, wait, did he ask her after that...?"

"Yes, he did." Twilight nodded.

"That's right..." Starlight said then.

"I thought those two seemed close..." Atticus smirked.

* * *

Later on, Atticus went back to the human world. The others gave him best wishes.

"See ya, guys, thanks for the cupcakes, Spike." Atticus smiled as he had a plate of baked goods that Spike made and he felt a lot better now that he visited Equestria.

"Visit any time." Spike smiled.

Atticus smiled back and he then put the cupcakes in the fridge for his family for a later time.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile at the Forte house..._**

Cherry came in Simon's room and for some reason, she could not find her son anywhere. "Where did you go...?" she asked dryly, but was clearly upset due to being a mother.

"What is it, dear?" Forte asked as he came in the room.

"Simon is gone..." Cherry looked back to her husband.

"Oh, my..." Forte looked concerned. "Um... Surely he's around here somewhere..."

"Yes, but where?" Cherry asked.

Forte held her in comfort. "Don't worry, Cerise, we'll find him."

"I hope so." Cherry said.

Forte gently stroked her dark hair.

* * *

Felicity watched her parents in embrace while Chip stood by her side. "I don't know where he is either, Chip." she frowned.

"Does he get out much?" Chip asked.

"Mostly if he wants to kill someone or if something is terribly wrong." Felicity replied.

"Then something must be wrong." Chip said.

"That is what I am fearing." Felicity agreed.

"Well, at least your friend Will isn't doing anything that might be related." Chip said. Unfortunately, he would be wrong.

Felicity winced slightly as she had a hidden suspicion.

"We should check on Will." Akito, Emi, Estelle, Lee, Felicity, and Chip said in different locations.


	17. Chapter 17

Meanwhile, there was a party going on in the Stronghold house. And where the only ones that were invited were the students that were named heroes.

Jenny took out her laptop and put on an ear-piece as she then typed at the keyboard and she then had a secret camera spying on the Stronghold residence. "We're in." she then told the others as she put her gadget genius side to work.

"Now we can see what's going on over there." Estelle said.

"Jenny would be an amazing W.O.O.H.P. agent." Lee whispered to the Fudo siblings.

The Fudo siblings nodded, agreeing with him on that.

"I feel like this party is going unsupervised..." Jenny said as she watched all around the house with the hero students of Sky High.

"That's because it is." Akito said.

"I've seen this a lot in movies," Jenny said. "Will's parents are not going to be happy with this."

"You are so cute when you're all hardcore like that..." Vincent swooned.

"I hate to do this to Will." Akito said as he looked for the phone number of Will's parent's business phone number.

"Thanks, Jenny." Estelle said.

"Don't thank me, thank Tech." Jenny smiled.

"Well then, we'll have to thank him next time." Estelle smiled as Akito finally found the phone number and started dialing.

"A little quiet, please?" Akito requested.

The others nodded and then quieted down.

"Uh, hello, Mr. Stronghold?" Akito answered the phone. "Yes, I know you're busy right now, but I need to tell you something."

 ** _'What's wrong?'_** Steve's voice on he other line asked.

"I'm afraid there's something going on in your house." Akito replied.

 ** _"Is it a villain?"_** Steve asked.

"No, it's... A party," Akito said. "With no adult supervision."

 ** _"What?"_** Steve asked.

"I'm afraid so, sir," Akito said. "I'm sorry."

Steve then told his wife what was going on and went back on the phone. **_"Thank you, Akito, we'll be right over."_**

"With how fast your wife flies, that will be soon." Akito said.

 ** _"You got that right."_ ** Steve replied before suddenly hanging up.

* * *

"How soon do you think they'll get back?" Emi asked.

"Wanna make a bet?" Akito smirked as he put the phone back on the hook. "Winner gets ride from the losers to the homecoming dance."

"WHAT?!" the others gawked at him.

"Hey, if you guys 'cept Emi are chicken, that's okay, I'll understand." Akito smirked.

"Hold up!" Emi glared.

"Yes, my sweet?" Akito smiled nervously.

"I accept the bet." Emi said.

"Oh, um..." Akito chuckled nervously. "Great..."

"I'd say they will get back five seconds." Emi said.

"You got a deal," Akito said. "Starting when?"

"Five seconds ago." Emi smirked to her boyfriend.

And where with the help from Jenny they could see the parents arrive at their house in five seconds. Emi smirked while this caused for Akito to anime fall.

"I just set myself up for that." Akito said.

"Uh-huh..." Emi smirked to him.

"You're smart for a Pokemon Princess..." Akito smirked back.

"And you're smart for a detective's son." Emi patted him on the head.

"It's true." Estelle nodded.

"How's Pikachu?" Akito asked. "Is he gonna evolve into a Raichu or what? Even Larvitar, Vulpix, Midreavius, and Teddy wanted to evolve."

"Sorry, but Pikachu doesn't seem to want to evolve." Emi said.

"So, he'll just be a Pikachu forever, huh?" Akito then asked.

"Mm-hmm..." Emi nodded gently.

"So then he might be the oldest Pikachu." Akito said.

"Sounds like something in the book of world records." Emi chuckled.

"Yeah." Akito nodded.

* * *

"Oh, I hope Will doesn't get into too much trouble with his parents..." Felicity hoped as she looked out the window.

"I'm sure he won't be in much trouble." Estelle said.

"I hope so." Felicity replied.

"Ah, don't worry, Flick, it'll be okay." Chip soothed as he smiled his gap toothed grin which always put a smile on the pale girl's face.

"I can't wait for the dance." Lee said.

"Neither can I..." Estelle beamed. "I've been practicing for a while now."

"This dance or just your ballet?" Lee smirked playfully since Estelle was almost always dancing.

"Both." Estelle said.

Lee chuckled.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Later that night, it was around bedtime...**_

Estelle took out an old video tape and knelt by the VCR in her room while Lee was going to watch it with her. "This was when I did the Nutcracker with my old friend Kelly and her sister Barbie taught us."

"Cool." Lee smiled.

Estelle smiled bashfully back. The video then started and we are shown back when Akito and Estelle were seven and were mostly taught by Barbie whenever Mo would be too busy and if Kelly would be around so she could spend some time with Estelle. Barbie introduced the girls and the audience clapped as the curtains opened up and the opening song started.

"Ooh." Lee smiled.

Estelle smiled and she looked to see his reactions as the ballet went on.

"Amazing." Lee beamed.

Estelle blushed. Lee then yawned and rested his arm around her.

Estelle turned even more red. _'Wow...'_ she thought to herself.

 _'Smooth move, Lee.'_ Lee thought to himself.

* * *

Vincent brought out a cot next to his bed, then looked to Jenny. "You can sleep right next to me."

"I hope to do that after graduation..." Jenny smirked under her breath.

"What?" Vincent asked.

"Oh, nothing." Jenny giggled innocently.

"Okay?" Vincent said confused.

Jenny giggled as she then tickled him while he bent down.

"JENNY!" Vincent gasped with a small smile.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Jenny giggled.

"You are a silly girl tonight." Vincent smirked.

"I sure am." Jenny smiled.

Vincent laughed. Mo passed the bedroom and hid a smirk as she heard loud laughter coming from her older son's bedroom.

"I wonder how the rest of the kids are doing." Mo said.

* * *

Eventually, everyone fell asleep, but Felicity was reading a book while Chip was sleeping beside her at home.

"He is so cute when he's asleep." Felicity smiled.

Chip lightly snored in his sleep. Felicity kissed his cheek in his sleep with a sheepish smile.

* * *

The next day came sooner than anyone knew. It was not a good one for Will as he was in trouble with his parents because of last night. And where he wasn't going to the homecoming dance with Gwen after what she did.

"Bad day, Will?" Akito asked as he walked with Emi by his side.

"Gwen wasn't who I thought she was." Will said.

"Gwen?" Emi asked.

"That senior girl I told you about..." Akito whispered to her, then looked to Will and spoke in his normal voice. "I'm sorry, Will."

"You're still going to the homecoming dance, aren't you?" Estelle asked Will.

"I'm actually looking for Layla," Will replied. "Have you seen her?"

"No, we haven't." Vincent shook his head.

"I was afraid of that..." Will sighed.

"Well, maybe she's at the Paper Lantern?" Felicity shrugged since the boy and Layla were supposed to meet there last night.

"Yeah, maybe she's there." Will said.

* * *

Warren was doing his work off of school hours as Will came to the Chinese restaurant to find Layla, but she was not there either. And where he started to leave her messages on her phone.

"This makes me think of that Silver Dragon place with those five guardians I heard about," Jenny said out of the blue. "Wilhelmina, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin."

"Um, that's interesting." Vincent said.

"You're bored of me." Jenny pouted.

"What? No! I just-" Vincent frowned to her. "Jenny..."

"It's just that you said that out of the blue." Estelle explained.

"We're in a Chinese restaurant and the Silver Dragon is a Chinese restaurant..." Jenny said to them. "I've visited it there when I was traveling with my parents one year and I was going to ask if you guys would like to come with me sometime."

"We'd love to." Vincent smiled.

Jenny smiled then.

"So, what is it about these five girls you've heard about?" Felicity asked.

"Well, I heard a rumor that they're secret guardians," Jenny said to them all. "They're these girls who have magic and super powers and are The Guardians of the Veil and fulfill their magical destinies."

"Cool." Estelle smiled.

"How do you know so much about them?" Akito asked.

Jenny merely shrugged. "My mother told me, we visited Heatherfield and I caught a glimpse of them, but I know if you guys come with me, we can find out for sure."

"We sure will." Akito said.

"I'm sure it'll be more fun than when we visit my cousin Fern in the country with Wilbur and Charlotte." Jenny smiled.

"Yeah." Estelle smiled.

"That was pretty fun though those couple of times when we met your cousin Fern and Wilbur," Vincent said. "Though I could've lived without that wild pig scare."

"At least Aranea finally caught something in her web at the end of that adventure." Felicity reminded about the second time they had met Fern and Wilbur on Zuckerman's farm when they were younger.

Lee, Chip, and Emi looked curious since they were not there for those adventures.

"That's true." Estelle nodded.

"Good times..." Jenny sighed as she remembered those times in the farm. "Visiting my country cousin..."

"Yeah, she sure is interesting." Vincent smiled.

"Do you remember that look on her face when she found out she could talk to Wilbur and he could talk back?" Jenny giggled.

"It was priceless." Estelle giggled.

The others laughed at their memory of that.

* * *

Warren told Will that Layla liked him and that he was only going out with her to help make him jealous and he went off to continue his work.

"Sounds like Will now knows the truth between them." Akito said.

"I am glad to have hypnotized Warren..." Felicity sounded grateful since the fiery boy wasn't a bully to Will anymore.

"I'm glad you hypnotized him too." Vincent said.


	19. Chapter 19

Later on, it was time to get ready for the dance. Everyone wore what they wore to Emi's Pokemon ball to when Akito, Estelle, and Vincent first went to Southdale and met the Clark siblings for the first time which became a bigger adventure than they could ever hope for.

"I can't wait to get there." Estelle said.

"It is a magical night," Mo smiled as she then took out a case for Estelle. "I was going to save this until you were a little older the next time the Plaza Hotel has a Debutante Ball, but... You have enough grace as it is..." she then opened the case to show white opera gloves to go with Estelle's dress.

"Oh, Mom, they're beautiful." Estelle smiled.

"Your aunt sent them." Mo smiled back.

"She can do that in this dimension?" Estelle asked.

"Oh, your aunt is more wonderful and capable than she ever has been before from when she lived in Paris." Mo smiled.

"That's true." Estelle nodded.

Mo hugged Estelle with a tearful smile and Estelle hugged her mother right back.

"Oh, I still can't believe you're growing up to be a fine young woman." Mo smiled.

"Aw, Mom~..." Estelle replied as she shuffled her feet together.

"Oh, it just feels like yesterday we were bringing you and Akito home from the hospital~" Mo cooed.

"Mom!" Estelle blushed.

"Well, it's true..." Mo giggled.

"I suppose I feel the same way about Teddy..." Estelle said. "I remember when he was still just an egg and I took care of him day and night."

"You sure were great at keeping him warm." Mo said.

"Thanks..." Estelle smiled bashfully. "I really wanna be a mother someday."

"I know you'll be an excellent one." Mo cooed.

"So how do you think it's going with Lee and Dad?" Estelle asked.

"I'm sure it'll be better, dear." Mo replied.

* * *

Atticus was asking Lee various questions on what if situations like he had to do when he was first dating Mo. And where Lee answered them the same way he did when he was first dating Mo.

"Lee, I'm surprised at you." Atticus said firmly at first.

Lee's eyes widened as his face turned red slightly.

"I said those same exact things when Mo's father asked me about dating her for the first time!" Atticus grinned then with a hearty laugh.

"So then I've gained your approval?" Lee smiled.

"Yes, you have, just take good care of my little girl." Atticus said.

"Oh, yes, sir, I promise." Lee put up his right hand in honesty.

"Ya know, my sister Jessica once told me that this boy she went to high school with had a date with the president's daughter." Atticus smirked then.

"No way." Lee smiled.

"Way way..." Atticus nodded. "I was surprised myself."

"That is awesome." Lee smiled.

"Now go out there and be her Prince Charming." Atticus said.

"Thank you, sir!" Lee beamed and rushed off to meet Estelle, then ran into Akito and Vincent on the way. "Man, your dad is so cool!"

"Yeah, we know." Akito and Vincent smiled.

Lee smiled back as he went downstairs with them.

* * *

The boys all lined up at the bottom of the steps as one by one, their dates would come down and link arms with them so they could get to the homecoming dance.

"Oh, I'm so nervous." Jenny said as she got ready.

Lee nodded to Estelle.

"Just keep your eyes peeled." Estelle said to him after she was being twirled by him. "Oh, Lee~... If only you could've been my date to the ball in New York."

"I wish I could've been too." Lee smiled to her.

"Well at least now I know that you are my true prince charming." Estelle smiled.

"I have Butterfrees in my stomach." Emi giggled.

"Butterfrees?" Jenny asked.

"Butterfly Pokemon." Estelle showed Jenny a picture.

"Oh..." Jenny understood then.

* * *

The girls then came down to their respective boys. Akito with Emi, Vincent with Jenny, Lee with Estelle, and Chip with Felicity. Atticus, Mo, Cherry, and Forte waved as their kids went to their first homecoming dance and a special limo was coming down to take them which made the kids stop walking all of the sudden. The window then rolled down to show a familiar blonde girl.

"Hello, it's me, Eloise!"

"Eloise!" Akito, Emi, Lee, Estelle, Vincent, Jenny, Chip, and Felicity smiled.

Eloise giggled.

"What're you doing here?" Akito asked.

"Your parents called mine and they sent a limo for your new school, but she said on one condition, I come with my date." Eloise replied.

"Who's your date, Eloise?" Felicity asked.

There then came a slightly older foreign boy beside their cousin.

"Leon!" the others called out then, recognizing the sweet and adventurous Prince of Kushin.

"Hello, everyone." Leon smiled.

The teenagers waved goodbye to the adults and they were now on their way to Sky High for their first homecoming dance.

"Ah, the infamous Fudo clan..." the driver smiled. "Where to, Miss Eloise?"

"Sky High, and step on it, please, thank you very much!" Eloise replied like how she would in the Plaza.

The driver nodded and then drove the limo and then revealed that it could fly in the air by magic.

"Where did you get this limo?" Estelle asked.

"My mother sent for it," Eloise replied. "She says that your first homecoming should be 'tres thrilling' like your cousins."

"Well that was nice of her." Emi smiled.

"Aunt Darla's the best." Akito and Estelle smiled.

"You guys ever finish each other's sentences?" Lee asked teasingly.

"It's a twin thing." Akito shrugged.

"Yeah, you wouldn't understand, just ask Marc and Megan." Estelle also shrugged.

"Or Bruce and Bobby." Eloise added in.

"But Marc and Megan never talk at the same time." Lee said.

Estelle blinked, then shrugged. "Eh."

A little while later, the limo landed in front of the school and the girls and boys left together to get inside the school for the dance.

"This is going to be the best night ever." Lee smiled.

This made a song play in Akito, Estelle, and Vincent's heads.

 _'I have a feeling this will involve singing.'_ Emi thought to herself.

"I can't believe we're finally here," Akito smiled. "From all that we've been dreaming this is sure to make this... The best night ever!"

 _'Yep, here we go.'_ Lee thought to himself.

"Shall we sing?" Felicity asked.

"It feels like the perfect moment for a song." Estelle said.

"Ah, let's do it then." Felicity said.

"At the Gala~" Akito started.

"At the Gala~" the others chorused.

 _'Might as well sing along.'_ Lee thought to himself.

Estelle smiled brightly to Lee as he was her real Prince Charming and she forgot about that nasty experience she had with Prince Hugo back when she was seven at Sofia's ball when she became a princess. Through the entire song, they made their way to the school.

* * *

There was a disco ball out and numerous students flooded the gym as they were already dancing.

"Hey, you wanna dance?" Zach asked Magenta.

"No." Magenta folded her arms.

"Me neither." Zach then backed up from her.

"So this is a high school dance." Emi smiled.

"So it seems..." Akito replied.

"It's perfectly, absolutely, marvelously lovely." Eloise loved it.

"I agree." Leon smiled to her.

"Same here." Jenny said.

Layla came over to the snack table as Mr. Boy was pouring glasses of punch.

"Hey, Layla." Estelle greeted.

"Oh, hey, guys." Layla looked back to see her friends.

"Is Will here?" Akito asked.

"I haven't seen him..." Layla said.

Lash's arm then stretched out and he made the glass of punch splash in Mr. Boy's face.

Layla groaned. "The guys in this school are just jerks!"

"Not all of them, just the ones who use their powers as bullies." Estelle said.

"Thanks a lot." Warren's voice said.

The others then turned to see the fiery boy.

"I thought you weren't gonna rent a tux." Layla said.

"It's my dad's, he doesn't have much use for it in solitary." Warren replied.

Layla looked nervous and held out a snack for him. "Cheese cube?"

"Smooth move." Emi whispered.

"I really love your hair this way..." Vincent said shyly to Jenny. "You should wear it like that all the time."

"I think it'd be hard to lie down in." Jenny chuckled.

"True." Vincent nodded.

Jenny giggled to him.

Vincent blushed. "You have an adorable giggle."

"Aw!" Jenny smiled.

Vincent smiled and blushed to her.

* * *

"So then, shall we dance?" Akito asked Emi.

"I would love to dance with you, sir." Emi curtsied to him.

Akito soon bowed to her. Emi giggled and moved out onto the dance floor with him. Lee kissed the back of Estelle's hand and moved out with her. Vincent and Jenny soon went out to the dance floor as well.

"So, Flick..." Chip sounded nervous. "Do you wanna..."

"Oui!" Felicity took his hands right away.

"Alright." Chip said.

Felicity giggled as she walked out with Chip so they could dance together. Eloise and Leon appeared to be doing the waltz like in the Plaza Hotel's debutante ball.

"Why do I have a feeling something bad is going to happen to everyone that is an adult?" Chip asked.

"Why would you ask such a thing?" Felicity asked him. "This is a fantastique gala evening!"

"Gwen might be here." Estelle whispered to Lee.

"Is she that senior?" Lee replied quietly as he gave her a quick dip in their dance.

"Yep." Estelle whispered back.

"Oh, my..." Lee sounded worried.

"As soon as she comes out and reveals who she really is; we'll have to find a way to defeat her." Estelle whispered.

Lee nodded to Estelle.

"Just keep your eyes peeled." Estelle said to him after she was being twirled by him. "Oh, Lee~... If only you could've been my date to the ball in New York."

"I wish I could've been too." Lee smiled to her.

"Well at least now I know that you are my true prince charming." Estelle smiled.

"And you are my princess." Lee smile back.

Estelle blushed to that as they danced together.

"Here's what I like: True romance." Eloise smiled to her cousin with her boyfriend as she danced with her very own prince from when she was six and he was nine.

"As do I." Leon smiled.

Eloise giggled to him as they danced together. Steve and Josie came into the gym to chaperon the school dance.

"There's Will's parents, but I don't see Will." Akito whispered.

"Did he get grounded?" Emi wondered as she stood close by Akito.

"No, he must have decided to not come." Akito whispered back.

"Oh..." Emi pouted.

Chip looked up to Steve and Josie as they came to supervise the dance. "When do you think she'll strike?" he then whispered to Felicity.

"I'm sure sooner than we least expect it..." Felicity whispered back. "It should be soon though since William's parents are here."

"True." Chip whispered.

"Hanging around Akito has some advantages." Felicity had to admit.

* * *

Soon enough, Gwen came up to the microphone and where what she had to tell them would be surprising. Principal Powers stepped down so Gwen could make the speech to welcome Will's parents.

"Thank you, Principal Powers," Gwen walked up to the podium, she had her hair in a bun, a purple dress, and white opera gloves. "And a very special thank you goes to our guests of honor and the recipients of our first ever Hero of the Year Award, The Commander and Jetstream."

Everyone started to cheer for them. Coach Boomer even got into it as he had a slice of cake.

"And to make this occasion, we've planned a special tribute," Gwen continued. "To the most powerful super-being ever to walk the halls of Sky High... **_ME!_** " she then whipped out a cape and had a seriously dangerous wardrobe change as lightning struck and she changed her form instantly right in front of them and used her technopath powers to have signs introduce her as Royal Pain.

"Wow." Lee said.

A gray jester giggled sinisterly as he came over to Gwen's side.

"Harley Quinn wannabe much?" Felicity scoffed, then gasped.

Simon crawled up to Gwen and ended up in her arms and he gave his stoic glare to the others. Gwen soon turned a dial on a machine.

"Simon..." Felicity frowned once she saw her little brother.

"Royal Pain is a girl?" Steve asked.

This caused the others to go face-palm.

"Yes, I'm a girl, you idiot!" Royal Pain even replied in annoyance. "How I ever lost to a fool like you, I'll never know. Now prepare to be Pacified!"

Royal Pain soon pointed the machine at Simon.

"Hm...?" Simon tilted his head.

"Do you honestly think you can kill someone with that little toy gun of yours?" Steve mocked the villain.

"You fool, this doesn't destroy; it ages people and makes them younger or older." Royal Pain said.

Simon pushed one button and turned the Commander into a mere infant. Royal Pain then used it on Simon after putting the machine in reverse to make him older. Simon blinked and twitched as he became a young adult. He didn't seem that much different except being an adult instead of a five year old of course. Royal Pain soon changed the dial back to its proper setting.

"Simon!" Felicity stormed over. 'How could you?!"

"World domination is all I 'ave ever wanted." Simon replied, he seemed to have an accent with his new age.

"What about family?" Felicity asked.

"None of you understand moi anyway..." Simon huffed.

"Simon, sil vous plait, I love you!" Felicity pouted. "You are my little brother!"

"You wished I wasn't born!" Simon reminded her of before he was born and the Enchantress granted that wish.

"Oh, right..." Felicity frowned.

"Felicity, you didn't..." Vincent looked in surprise.

"I did..." Felicity remembered. "I was worried he would steal Maman and Papa from me... I hear it happens."

"Where did you hear that from?" Estelle asked.

"Through the, how you say, grapevines..." Felicity replied.

"Grapevines?" Lee asked.

Felicity shrugged, she was not familiar with the expression herself due to being French born, so she wasn't sure how to help him. "Maman says it is like a rumor?"

Royal Pain then went to turn the other adults into babies.

* * *

"Well right now, I think we have to get out of here." Chip said.

" **EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!** " Leon called out.

"We can't leave." Estelle said.

"We 'cawn't'?" Eloise asked.

"Nope for two reasons; one, we have to defeat Royal Pain and two, she has a few others blocking the exits." Estelle said.

"What can I do though?" Leon asked. "I don't have powers like you guys."

"Or do you?" Eloise then asked him.

"I don't think so..." Leon doubted it.

"You never know until you look inside yourself." Akito said.

"I... I don't know..." Leon held his arm nervously.

"You have to have something, Aunt Darla told us you are her friend Yuki's son, there has to be something in there." Vincent said to the boy.

"Yeah." Estelle said.

"Your aunt knew my mother...?" Leon asked, a little surprised.

"It's a long story, but just think deep inside yourself..." Eloise said as she pressed against the brooch on her red violet dress. "Silver Crystal Power Make-Up!"

"Harmony Crystal Power Make-Up!" Estelle called out as she pressed against the brooch on her own dress.

"Let's jet!" Akito told Estelle, Vincent, Felicity, Jenny, and Eloise.

"Huh?" Lee, Chip, and Leon asked, confused.

The ones who did understand nodded to Akito. Akito then took out his futuristic bracelet and became a Loonatic and his uniform still fit him. Vincent, Felicity, and Jenny did the same and their Loonatic uniforms still fit.

"Whoa..." Lee, Chip, and Leon blinked in surprise.

Estelle and Eloise soon transformed.

"Uhh..." Leon blinked.

"No time to explain, right now we have to save Sky High before Royal Pain takes over!" Eloise told her boyfriend, sounding mature like she did when she became the star of her own movie in Hollywood before Debbie Lincoln took over.

"Here we go." Estelle said.

The teenagers came together so they could save the superhero school. Mr. Boy dove in to save the baby Commander from hitting the floor.

"Nice catch, Mr. Boy." Akito smiled.

Royal Pain then zapped him.

"Josie! I've always..." Mr. Boy struggled until he fell to his knees and turned into a baby himself.

"What do we do?" Lee asked.

"You can help us," Estelle took Lee's hands. "You may not be a superhero, but you're a W.O.O.H.P agent."

"Right." Lee nodded as he brought out the inventions from W.O.O.H.P.

"Thatta boy." Estelle smiled.

"Chip, can I trust you to also help?" Felicity asked the blonde boy. "I know you are a mortal, but you are as mighty as you are smart."

"Of course, I am mighty; it's thanks to Akito that I'm as strong as him." Chip said before he covered his mouth.

Felicity glanced over while Akito smiled sheepishly.

"Uh... Hi..." Akito smiled nervously.

Felicity tackled him which made a slight rumble on the floor and she had pinned her cousin down. " **YOU GAVE HIM STRENGTH AND YOU DID NOT EVEN CONSULT MOI?!** "

"Don't get angry with me, it was his idea!" Akito told her.

"Why didn't either one of you tell moi?!" Felicity demanded.

"He wanted it to be a surprise." Akito said.

"Hmm..." Felicity hummed firmly.

"Flick, please get off me..." Akito said softly.

"What? Oh, sorry." Felicity said as she got off him.

Akito then stood up and dusted himself clean.

"Watch it next time," Emi warned Felicity. "I've been studying karate from Jessie."

"You couldn't hurt me!" Felicity glanced back.

"I have every Pokémon powers and abilities and moves from all of them." Emi told her.

Felicity and Emi growled to each other.

"Girls, you're both pretty, can we please focus?" Leon smiled nervously.

"He's right, girls, because we have a super villain and some evil super-powered teenagers to deal with." Akito said.

"Come on, let's go." Leon said as he was suddenly faced with bad guys, he then felt something deep inside himself change.

 ** _'Kentaro, you are far different from the others than just being a prince...'_** an adult female voice said in the boy's ears.

"M-M-Mother...?" Leon whispered, he then looked up and his eyes became pure white as he was sent to a black interior.

* * *

An older Yuki came over to the boy. "Yes, Kentaro, it's me, or should I say 'Leon'?"

"Mother, it's so great to see you." Leon smiled.

"Oh, I've missed you, my very special boy..." Yuki hugged her son with a smile.

"I've missed you so much..." Leon sniffled as he hugged her back. "I told Eloise and her cousins all about you when we came to the hotel... I didn't want to disappoint Father, but I did not like boarding school..."

"Oh, my son, your father felt the same way," Yuki soothed. "He wanted to help you get your mind off me after I perished."

"Now I understand." Leon said.

"You were so handsome and so nice to dance with my friend's daughter..." Yuki smiled. "I do like the name Leon better than Kentaro, it suits you."

Leon smiled bashfully to his mother.

"Now, listen to me, you are a warrior," Yuki told her son. "I found out about it in high school when Darla was having trouble with raising Eloise-"

"Wait, Eloise was born when her mother was in high school?" Leon asked.

"Yes, it's a long story, I am a warrior, you are a warrior, and your Aunt Wendy is too, she had to fight during her homecoming, and you must do the same to save yourself and your friends." Yuki told him.

"Cool." Leon smiled.

"Oh, yes, quite," Yuki smiled back. "I know you'll make me proud, son... Channel your inner warrior."

There was then a bright light which made Leon flinched and shut his eyes.

* * *

Leon's eyes then opened and he narrowed them as he started to use martial arts on the bad guys to keep them away.

"Looks like his mother just told him." Akito said.

"Yep." Estelle agreed.

"Leon knows martial arts?" Eloise asked in surprise.

Lash, Speed, Penny, and her clones laughed as they locked the students in the gym as they were working for the bad guys themselves.

"Boomer, get the kids out of here!" Principal Powers called out before she was turned into a baby herself.

"Should we call our parents?" Lee asked.

"I dunno about your parents, Lee, but maybe Mom and Dad can-" Akito started until suddenly there was a rumble.

* * *

Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Forte were on the roof and were in their Equestrian forms and had come to the school by their wings.

"Never mind..." Akito said nervously.

"Why are you nervous?" Lee asked.

"Mom has that look on her face." Estelle pointed to Mo who looked firm.

"The Stare..." Akito, Estelle, and Vincent whispered.

The four Equestrian adults hopped down and landed on the floor, making it shake slightly and they turned back into their human forms.

"Why would she be using The Stare?" Lee asked.


	20. Chapter 20

Mo walked over to her three kids. "You wanna tell me why you are all in danger without proper adult supervision?"

The Fudo siblings shivered and apologized to their mother.

"Now, let's fight evil together family style before this Royal Pain in the Butt wins." Mo then smirked.

"You mean you know?" Jenny asked.

"I know everything, I'm a mother." Mo smirked.

"That, and Drell told us." Cherry stood next to Mo.

"That makes sense." Akito said.

Warren brought out a fireball and hit one vent and broke it open so he and the others could escape through it.

"Go on ahead, we'll catch up." Vincent told them.

"Stay safe!" Warren called as he then left with Ethan, Zach, Layla, and Magenta.

* * *

Will seemed to come into the school then.

" **WILL!** " Akito called out. "About time!"

"You're never gonna believe this, but Gwen is Royal Pain's daughter." Will said to the others as they came out in the hallways.

"Not exactly." Atticus said.

"She turned everyone into babies, including your parents though." Eloise said.

"Who are you?" Will glanced at her.

"That's not important, we all have to work together to save Sky High." Leon said.

"Yeah." Lee nodded.

"This is even more than you can handle," Felicity said to Will. "We all have to work together. Some of us might be sidekicks, but you need your hero support."

"Even an annoying little sister who's younger by three minutes." Akito teased which gave him a glare from Estelle.

"Don't make me Brain Blast you." Estelle glared.

"It's a joke, I'm joking!" Akito smiled sheepishly.

"Uh-huh." Estelle said, unimpressed.

Will then saw a glowing through the vent and pulled off the door to see his friends and apologized to them for how he had been acting lately and he wanted to give Layla something important in case he would not survive homecoming night.

"We might need some more help." Akito said as he brought his Pokeballs.

The others who had their own Pokemon did the same as Will gave Layla a kiss.

"Isn't that sweet?" Penny mocked as she walked over. "I hate sweet!"

Lash and Speed laughed with her. Lee soon brought out his own Pokeball and where Eloise did the same. Arcanine and Ditto were brought out and they both looked rather fierce towards the bullies of Sky High.

"Go take care of Gwen," Warren said to Will as he threw off his suit jacket. "We'll handle these clowns."

"Yeah." The Fudo siblings and Felicity said as they brought their Pokémon.

Teddy, Tyranitar, Ninetails, and Mismagius came out.

"Teddy, make Mama proud..." Estelle told her Ursaring.

"You got it, Mom." Teddy smiled.

Estelle kissed his cheek and then let her Ursaring go.

"Get ready for a beat down." Tyranitar growled.

"I'll teach you to mess with our family!" Ninetails hissed.

"Ooh, so scary." Speed scoffed.

"Don't mess with the Pokemon Princess." Emi snarled.

"Trust me, you don't want to get on her bad side." Akito warned.

Warren let out his fireballs until Speed dash right by him which made his flames go out instantly. Penny then summoned her clones and they all cartwheeled forward. Lash then reached out and grabbed Ethan by his collar.

"This won't be easy." Lee said.

Emi then threw her Pokeballs to summon all of the Pokemon she had owned and trained alongside her adventures with Ash. And where all of them growled at the villains. The trainers then called to their Pokemon for their attacks against the villains with the help of Warren, Layla, Ethan, Magenta, and Zach. And where each of them were defeated instantly. Lash shoved Ethan against a locker and stretched out his other arm to punch him. However, Ethan melted into a puddle which made Lash punch the locker which made his hand instantly hurt.

"Yeah! Go Ethan!" Vincent cheered.

Ethan then slithered to the bathroom.

"Come back and fight, you!" Lash glared as he chased after the gooey boy.

"Ninetails, Flash Fire!" Jenny called out to help Warren with his own flames as Speed tried to douse him out.

Ninetails nodded as he then used his fire type attack. Speed kept running until the Fire Fox Pokemon got a hold of him.

"Leave Mr. Warren alone!" Ninetails growled as he attacked the quick bully.

"Yikes!" Speed yelped.

Ninetails snarled to him. Warren then grunted as he took out his fireballs against Speed.

"Wuh-oh..." Speed muttered then.

* * *

Layla was running as Penny and her clones were after her, however, once they cornered her, Layla dissolved and revealed to be Ditto.

" **WHAT?!** " Penny growled.

"Nice job, Ditto!" Eloise cheered for her Pokemon.

"Thanks." Ditto smiled.

The real Layla was running for her life and ended up in a different corner.

"Oh, no!" Eloise gasped as Ditto slithered and ended up in her hands. "Layla, use your powers!"

"But I don't believe in using my powers for violence!" Layla called back.

"Well, you better do it fast before they hurt you or one of us!" Eloise told her.

"I don't believe she even has powers!" Penny mocked Layla.

"Yes, she does!" Ditto glared.

Penny's clones cheered for the original to beat Layla. Layla kept running as she felt a lot of pressure on her.

"Eloise, do something!" Ditto urged.

Eloise soon brought out her Moon Staff.

* * *

Emi and Akito held hands as Machoke roughhoused with Speed while Ninetails and Warren flamed him.

"Go Machoke!" Akito and Emi cheered.

Speed fell out and hit the floor hard. Machoke glared with a low growl at the dashing bully boy.

"That sure is one tough Pokémon." Warren said.

"Yeah, he's the best," Akito smiled. "Too bad Ash and Serena aren't here."

"Would you like to visit once this is all over?" Emi invited.

"Yes." Akito nodded.

Emi smiled to that.

* * *

Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Forte were trying to stop Royal Pain until they were the next victims and had become babies themselves which made them all cry instantly. And where they were joined up with the rest of the adults. Royal Pain and her lackey then lined up the babies and put them in place once Royal Pain's plan had been carried out.

Simon was there as well he seemed to be liking this. "They are about ready, mi amor." he said to Royal Pain as the babies were being loaded into the school bus.

"Excellent." Royal Pain smirked.

Simon then picked up Baby Steve and handed him to Royal Pain since she had wanted him specifically in her hold. And where she started to explain how her plan started.

"I take you back, my dear Commander, to your senior year at Sky High," Royal Pain narrated as she held Baby Steve in her arms. "A time before anyone knew what a Technopath was. So a brilliant, but misunderstood girl named Sue Tenny was written off as a science geek and stuck in Sidekick Class. She hatched a plan, so daring, so visionary, to start her very own Supervillain Academy and raise a generation of heroes from scratch as villains. But first, she had to destroy the very institution that dared to spurn her genius! And now, so many years later, that my plan is complete. My only regret: That this may be the finest supervillain speech ever given and you don't even know what I'm saying."

"We have company." Simon said.

Will and Akito showed up bravely as they others were coming behind them from inside the school.

"Put him down, Gwen or should I call you Sue Tenny?" Akito asked as a detective.

"You are so much like your father." Emi smiled to her boyfriend.

"Look, I'm sorry that my parents destroyed your mom," Will said to 'Gwen'. "Now put my dad down."

Baby Steve cooed and smiled to his son.

"Okay Will, this might be disturbing for you, but Gwen is not her real name and Royal Pain is not her mother; Royal Pain is her." Akito told him.

"Correct." Gwen smirked.

"Wait... What...?" Will felt disturbed.

"When the Pacifier exploded, I wasn't destroyed, I was turned into a baby," Gwen said as she handed Baby Steve to her minion. "Stitches took me away and raised me as his daughter."

"Daddy's little girl." the gray jester laughed.

"I told you never to call me that!" Gwen glared to him.

"Man, it's like Harley Quinn and the Joker fused together." Lee whispered to Estelle.

"You can say that again." Estelle whispered back.

"That's right, Royal Pain wasn't my mother, Royal Pain is me!" Gwen said to Will.

"Oh, my God," Will felt even worse. "I made out with an old lady."

Royal Pain summoned all of her armor and then charged against Will, smashing him through the school and made him hit the dance floor.

* * *

Speed continued to taunt Warren. Ninetails growled as he the jumped up and pounced on top of Speed, fire in his eyes.

"Whoa! Down boy!" Speed yelped.

Ninetails snarled.

"Ooh, I think he's pretty mad~" Jenny smirked.

"And you don't want to see him when he's mad." Vincent also smirked.

Ninetails growled as he lit up slightly which made Speed nervous and then cry out in pain and suffering.

"Should he stop?" Warren asked.

"Okay, Ninetails, take it easy a little." Jenny said.

Ninetails then settled down and came to her and Vincent, nuzzling comfortingly against them.

"Wow, that was surprising." Warren said.

"Such a good Fox Pokemon, yes, you are~" Jenny cooed as she knelt in front of Ninetails and cuddled him.

"Mom! Not in front of the villain!" Ninetails whined.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Jenny hid a giggle to that.

"Mind your mother, Ninetails." Vincent chuckled himself.

"Yes, Dad." Ninetails smiled.

Jenny and Vincent smiled to their shared Pokemon. Speed then decided to zip around again as Ethan came out of the bathroom and then turned into goo to make him slip and crash against the lockers so Warren could finally have a shot at him.

"Finally." Vincent said.

"You said it." Warren agreed.

"How do think Layla is doing?" Jenny asked.

"I hope she's okay..." Vincent hoped.

"Me too." Jenny agreed.

* * *

"Come on, Layla, you have to use your powers!" Eloise begged as she held Ditto in her hands.

"Yeah!" Ditto added.

Layla kept avoiding hits from Penny and her clones, but she got hit in the face which made her very unhappy. "Big mistake."

Penny and her clones looked unimpressed at first. Layla then lifted her arms in the air and she summoned dangerous plant powers as they crashed trough the windows and they tied up Penny and all of her duplicates.

"Wahoo!" Eloise and Ditto cheered.

"But I thought you were a sidekick!" Penny called out.

"I am a sidekick." Layla smirked as Eloise came next to her.

"Come on, Layla, let's find the others." Eloise said.

"Please, don't leave us here to die!" Penny begged.

"You'll be fine," Eloise said. "Those plants aren't poisonous, right Layla?"

Layla nodded to her.

"No, it's not that," Penny explained. "Royal Pain sabotaged the anti-gravity device. The whole school's gonna fall out of the sky! We only have ten minutes!"

"WHAT?!" Ditto asked out of surprise.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?!" Eloise asked.

"You wouldn't let us." Penny and her clones said.

"How do we get to the anti-gravity room?!" Eloise panicked. "We don't have a map!"

"Yeah, do any of you have a map to the anti-gravity generator?" Ditto asked.

One Penny took out the map and gave it to them.

"Thank you!" Ditto took the map and went off with Eloise and Layla.

"You're coming back for us, right?" Penny asked.

"Oh, sure with the principal." Eloise smirked.

They then left with the map.


	21. Chapter 21

Layla set the map down and everyone gathered to look through it.

"Here's the anti-gravity room." Eloise pointed and Ditto sat on it so everyone could see where she pointed.

"Didn't Royal Pain seal off every route?" Magenta asked.

"She didn't seal off the air vents." Akito said.

"You'd have to be like a rat to fit in there." Zach said.

Ditto was about to transform, but Eloise stopped him.

"Oh, great..." Magenta muttered.

"Why not me?" Ditto asked.

"You owe me for this, Blondie, this is so stupid..." Magenta glared as she then turned into a guinea pig and climbed through the conduct.

"So unfair." Ditto pouted.

"Next time." Eloise promised.

"You better," Ditto smirked. "Princess Ixta didn't train me for nuthin'."

"I know, I know." Eloise smirked back.

"Look at those cute little legs." Zach smiled as he watched Magenta go.

"Okay, go about ten feet," Eloise called to the guinea pig girl. "There should be an opening to your right."

"Gotcha!" Magenta called as she turned right.

"How do you think Will and the others are doing?" Ditto asked.

"We can only hope and pray that they're fine, fine, fine~" Eloise cooed, reminiscent of her nanny.

"Find the access panel." Ethan told Magenta.

"What?" Magenta asked.

"It leads to the generator!" Zach told her.

"I'm on it!" Magenta then went that way.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Akito panted as he came into the school gym and saw Royal Pain beating up on Will. "Will... I know... You shouldn't hurt girls... But come on! ... Fight back!"

"Yeah! Fight back!" Estelle called out.

"You okay, Akito?" Emi asked.

"I need... Some water... Punch... Something... To drink..." Akito panted. "Ninetails and Warren... Kinda dehydrated me... From the halls... Phew!"

Estelle soon used her magic and made a glass of water appear.

"Thank... You..." Akito panted, then took the water and took a deep breath. "Okay, that's better."

Leon rushed over and decided to help Will to beat Royal Pain. Akito soon decided to do the same thing. Royal Pain charged for the three of them. Akito then kicked her and Leon punched her in a karate strike up into the disco ball. Royal Pain then shot down and hit the floor hard as Will was ready to hit her.

"WILL!" Layla called out.

Will looked over and once he was distracted, Royal Pain punched his face and made him fly all the way crashing out a window and falling off the edge of the school to fall to his death.

"NO!" Layla cried out.

"I hope he gains the ability to fly." Leon said.

Akito zipped out of the window and flew down to save Will from falling to his death.

"And there goes your last chance of stopping me." Royal Pain snarled.

"We'll see about that." Layla challenged.

* * *

"Will? **WILL!** " Akito looked around the clouds. "Will, can you hear me?!" Akito soon felt someone tap on his right shoulder. "Huh?!"

"Akito?" Will smiled.

"Oh, Will, you're alive!" Akito cheered, then saw him floating. "Wait, you can fly too?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm a late bloomer with both of my powers." Will smiled.

"Come on, let's get you back up there." Akito said as he started to fly up.

Will nodded as he then flew after Akito.

Warren soon held Layla back. Will and Akito then appeared by their flight.

"Surprised?" Akito asked as he floated next to Will. "So are we."

"Yeah." Will said.

Akito smiled to Will as they flew into the gym together. "I'll give you some pointers I learned from my old friend Rev later."

"Alright." Will said.

"Now go kick her butt," Akito rose his fist, then looked nervous. "I hope my parents allow that for this, 'cuz they told me to never hit a lady, luckily for me, she ain't no lady, she's a **BEAST!** "

"Couldn't agree more." Will said.

* * *

"Need any help?" Simon asked Royal Pain.

"Do what you must do." Royal Pain said. "Then we'll destroy everyone, including your parents."

"My... Mother...?" Simon's eyes twitched as he seemed to dislike his mother being destroyed.

"Yes, your mother." Royal Pain said.

Simon winced and cringed. Akito and Will flew with punches for the villain.

"I'm out then." Simon said.

"What?!" Royal Pain turned to him before getting a punch from Will and Akito.

Simon took out the Pacifier and turned himself back into his normal age of five as he narrowed his eyes. "Nobody hurts my mama..."

"Now you see that being evil is not that great." Leon said.

"I don't know about that, but nobody touches my mother..." Simon narrowed his eyes stoically.

"Close enough." Leon shrugged.

Simon lowly growled. Leon wasn't sure how to feel around him, but at least Simon wasn't going to be working with Royal Pain right now.

"Go Dad and Uncle Will!" Tyranitar cheered.

Ninetails, Teddy, and Mismagius came to Tyranitar's sides.

"How's it going?" Ninetails asked.

"I think Dad and Uncle Will are gonna kick Royal Pain's butt." Tyrantiar said.

"She deserves it." Teddy snarled.

"Totally." Mismagius agreed.

"She's getting what she deserves." Ninetails said.

The Pokemon nodded to that as Akito and Will worked together to defeat Royal Pain.

"You can do it, guys!" Estelle cheered.

"Kick that Royal Pain in the Butt!" Lee laughed as he stood with Estelle.

* * *

Drell was watching this through his crystal ball and seemed entranced by Akito's fighting skills which made him think of a very young Atticus. "He is so much like his father." he smiled.

Skippy seemed nervous about that.

"Why are you nervous?" Drell asked.

Skippy shrugged innocently and put his pipe in his mouth. Drell went back to watching the fight. Skippy gulped as he took his smoke break which had bubbles instead of actual smoke. Drell punched the air to go with Akito and Will's fighting like he were watching a boxing match.

* * *

"You can beat her, guys!" Estelle cheered.

"I know we can, cuz boys rule and girls drool!" Akito laughed.

"I'm not letting that slide!" Estelle called back with narrowed eyes.

"Sorry!" Akito called back.

"You better be..." Estelle growled.

Will lifted Royal Pain in the air.

"Let her down 'gently'!" Akito called with a laugh.

"Finish her off!" Emi called out.

Royal Pain hit the floor hard and statically jolted. Akito decided to let Will handle this one as he watched his newest friend punch the mask off of the girl's face.

"He did it!" Estelle cheered.

* * *

Stitches closed the back of the bus and was about to go in the driver's seat, but was faced with Ron who looked very angry with him. And was about to be kicked off the bus.

"There's only one person authorized to transport superheroes and that's Ron Wilson, bus driver." Ron firmly told the villain.

Stitches grunted and rolled his eyes in annoyance of this man.

Ron then threw Stitches out firmly. "And I'm Ron Wilson, bus driver."

* * *

"Alright, now what?" Jenny asked.

"I found the generator!" Magenta called out. "...I think."

"Cut the red wire, it's the scrambler!" Jenny told her through the vents.

"There are a lot of red wires down here!" Magenta told them.

"Hmm..." Jenny looked through the map with Ethan.

* * *

After Royal Pain seemed to be knocked out, Will ran to hug Layla and Warren gave him a friendly pat on the back. However, Royal Pain pushed a button on her glove and it started to make the school fall right out of the sky.

"Guys, is it me, or are we falling?" Emi asked nervously as she hugged Akito.

"It's not just you." Estelle said.

"The school is falling!" Layla cried out.

"Magenta, hurry up and pick one!" Jenny cried out.

" **CHEW!** " Zach and Ethan told the guinea pig girl.

Will ran and flew out the window to save the school from falling. Akito flew off and joined him. They came underneath the school and held their hands against the bottom as it was coming crashing down. Akito and Will both used all of their strength to keep the school from crashing.

"Magenta, chew the wire, anyone will do, just so we don't die!" Jenny yelped as she latched onto Vincent.

"I can help!" Ditto smiled.

" **TRY ANYTHING!** " Zach and Ethan cried out as they panicked.

Ditto rushed out of Eloise's hands and went to join Magenta to cut the wire. And where Ditto soon arrived by her side and helped her cut a single wire she was trying to chew off.

* * *

There was a new couple who was moving into a house, but unfortunately, Sky High was about to fall on top of it if Will and Akito couldn't save it in time while Ditto and Magenta cut the wires. And where after a while, Magenta and Ditto finally cut it. And just in time too as the entire school was about to crush the new house and where Will continued to groan and then he saw the school lift up above and then looked at Akito.

"Phew!" Akito looked relieved.

The couple held each other as they crouched slightly and looked in surprise at the two boys.

"Heh..." Will smiled sheepishly. "That could've been messy."

"You two have a nice night now." Akito said before grunting as he flew up with the school in his hands.

Will then flew after him as the couple looked gobsmacked. "Good night!"

The man fainted into his wife's arms as the two went back to fly with the school in the sky.


	22. Chapter 22

After putting the school back in place, all of the adults were changed back to normal. Luckily for them, Mr. Medulla knew what to do, even as a baby and could even speak to them in plain and simple English. And where the sidekicks AKA Hero Support kids that helped out with the situation were given a torphy while Gwen AKA Sue and her lackies were given detention.

"You were such a cute baby." Atticus smiled to Mo.

"So were you..." Mo smirked. "Quite a handsome one if I may add."

"Why thank you." Atticus smirked back.

They then heard a timer go off.

"Sounds like it's time we go back home." Emi said.

"Go back home?" Will asked after he talked with his parents. "You mean you're not staying?"

"I'm sorry, Will, this was a lot of fun, but this was only temporary," Akito said as he put his arm around the boy. "We'll keep in touch though, one way or another."

"Well, I hope you to see you again from time to time." Will said.

* * *

Akito and the others who were only there temporarily went back to their own dimension, but what they did there would be remembered there and in their own dimension.

"Welcome home," Mo smiled to the kids. "You all did very well, especially you, Eloise and Leon."

"I had no idea I had it in me." Leon said.

"You all did a great job." Superman smiled.

"Thanks, sir!" Akito beamed brighter than the others. "It was such an honor!"

"So now we know that we won't have to worry about Royal Pain." Superman said.

"Yes, sir!" Akito nodded.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fudo, I'm sure you won't mind, but I'd like Akito and the others to come visit," Emi said to her boyfriend's parents. "Ash and Serena are anxious to see them."

"Thank you." Emi smiled.

"Of course, dear, Akito talks about you a lot whenever you're not online." Mo smiled.

"Maaawwwm!" Akito's eyes widened and he turned red slightly.

"Aw!" Emi smiled.

Akito smiled sheepishly then.

"I saw my mother," Leon said to the Fudo parents. "Do you remember anyone named Yuki Ishida?"

"Yes, yes, we do." Atticus nodded.

"She told me that she knew Eloise's mother when she was younger," Leon said. "She also told me that you guys helped my Aunt Wendy, I haven't seen her in a while."

"Wendy Wu?" Atticus remembered. "Yeah, she went to school with my sister and she was told to become a warrior during homecoming. That was quite an adventure."

"And her powers were amazing." Mo smiled.

"Very much so." Cherry dryly added in.

"I really miss my mother..." Leon said softly.

"Well, you can see her in your dreams now." Forte soothed the Kushin boy.

"That's right." Eloise smiled.

"I wish she were here right now..." Leon whispered.

 _'I'm right here, my son, you just can't see me...'_ Yuki's voice said softly.

"Mother?" Leon asked.

There was a glowing sphere coming toward them.

"Is it Principal Powers?" Estelle wondered.

"No, no, this is in fact, a ghost ball." Cherry told them.

The sphere then flashed and Yuki arrived and she had a small smile to Leon.

"Mother!" Leon ran to Yuki and hugged her with tears in his eyes.

"I did not see that coming." Eloise smiled.

"Neither did I." Ditto agreed with his new trainer/owner.

"I've missed you so much, Mother." Leon said.

"I've missed you too," Yuki said. "Especially when you would make me laugh."

"I always loved making you laugh." Leon replied.

"It's great to see you, Yuki." Atticus said.

"Likewise," Yuki smiled. "Who knew my little Leon would fall in love with New York's finest princess?" she then asked as she gently wiggled Eloise's cheek.

"So, you knew my mother?" Eloise asked curiously.

"Oh, yes," Yuki beamed. "Your mother helped myself, my friends Teresa and Elena see the light," she then explained. "We used to be rather snobby and a little bit hypnotized by this horrible girl named Myrtle Edmonds until she used her powers from the Silver Crystal."

"Nice." Eloise smiled.

"Your mother really is incredible, Eloise." Yuki said.

"Yes, I know~..." Eloise beamed about her mother.

"I wonder how the others are doing." Mo said.

"Come on, let's go home." Atticus said.

* * *

And with that, everyone returned to where they had belonged. Eloise and Leon held their hands together as they had to separate for now.

"I still remember the moment I first laid eyes on you," Leon said to his girlfriend. "You had to be the craziest girl I had ever met."

"Everyone else thought the same thing." Eloise smiled.

Leon laughed a little to that.

"You deserved some fun, especially being stuck in a place like boarding school." Eloise cooed.

"Well, thanks for letting me have some fun." Leon said.

"It's what I like more than anything else in the world." Eloise replied.

The two then shared a kiss before they had to part ways while their mothers were catching up.

"That adventure was intense." Lee said.

"I'll say..." Estelle agreed as she lay down next to him. "I'm glad I got to share it with you though."

"Same here." Lee smiled.

Estelle kissed him then. Lee blushed before holding her and kissing her back.

"Aw!" Jenny smiled.

"Come on, Jenny, let's leave these kids alone." Vincent came up behind the redheaded girl and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh, alright." Jenny giggled.

Vincent chuckled himself.

"Ah, young love..." Forte said.

Cherry walked by in a French maid uniform and dusted with a lustful smirk to him. Forte chuckled darkly and went to playfully chase her.

"Your parents are weird." Chip said.

"I could not agree more..." Felicity sighed, but she smiled as her parents seemed to be getting along with each other for a change.

* * *

"I can't wait to see Ash and Serena." Akito smiled.

"I can't wait for you to see them." Emi agreed.

Akito soon brought out a thunder stone without knowing it. Emi smiled to him.

Akito put his arm around her. "My Pokemon Princess~"

"My Detective Prince~" Emi giggled. She then soon noticed the thunder stone in his hand.

"What's that?" Emi looked down to the stone.

Akito showed it closer to her. "The thunder stone..."

"Where did you get it?" Emi asked.

"I found it in the swamp where the Legion of Doom held you hostage." Akito said.

"Oh, Akito..." Emi smiled to that.

"Hey, I'm a detective." Akito smiled.

"So then who are you going to use it on?" Emi asked.

"Um, well..." Akito stammered.

"You weren't thinking of using it on Pikachu, were you?" Emi asked warily.

"Maybe..." Akito said while looking away.

"'Kito..." Emi said then.

Akito looked back with a shrug. "I know he's not ready, but maybe he just doesn't know what he's missing."

"The only way he would want to be ready to evolve is if he was facing an enemy that was too strong even for him." Emi said.

"Who's to say that won't be soon?" Akito asked. "I really think Pikachu should evolve soon, he's been a Pikachu ever since I first met you guys."

"True." Emi nodded.

"So... What do you say?" Akito asked innocently.

"I'm sure Ash would be alright with it." Emi smiled.

Akito smiled back.

"But you should ask!" Emi sharply warned.

"Erm, yes, ma'am." Akito smiled nervously.

"Good." Emi said.

Akito smiled to her and Emi smiled back. This would be an adventure that none of them would forget.

The End


End file.
